The Perils of being a Skeptic
by Romanii
Summary: edited One fateful bus trip plunges five students into ME only to puke on dearest Elrohir. Will he be seeking bittersweet revenge against the unfortunate student or will everyone get along just peachy. Hilarity, confusion and countless pranks ensue. Enjoy
1. Prologue: Authors Explaination

Romanii aka. Elfin-Soul here. I've decided to re-upload one of my older works after changing a few things around. I can't make any promises that I will finish this as this is my last year or school and I gotta start working hard to get to university but I will try

The Perils of being a Skeptic

Five average teenagers are plunged into ME after their bus falls off a cliff (pleasant isn't it). Typical in the most untypical way, hilarity and confusion ensues with a touch of sentimentality. Featuring Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Erestor and the rest of the Rivendell studs….did I just say that…in a tale which promises to reveal the innermost workings of The Last Homely House.


	2. Chapter1: The Lolly Jar

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the elves, or their land, or anything from LOTR. They were created by a most brilliant JRR Tolkien. Nimloth…I kind of own her. I found her name when I was scanning through an appendix in the back of the LOTR book. The students were loosely based off a couple of friends of mine but I have cut some of them out in this edited version.

Chapter 1 (dramatic music)

Just another boring school excursion. An end of year trip thing. The only good thing about it was that there was hardly anyone going so Sarah and her friends got the whole second story of the bus to themselves. Taylor took out his discman and started to listen to one of his cds. Ms. Black came up the stairs to the group of friends.

"Sarah! Get your feet of the chair! Jeff I hope that isn't what I think it is. Isabella Lee. Are you chewing gum!"

"No miss, I'm just chewing my lip in hesitation for our big day today" Izzy replied.

"Report to me when this day is over Miss Lee. I will have none of that cheek now! I think scab duty will help you realize where to show respect!"

"K miss" Izzy replied yet again, making a face to her friends.

"Oh and Sarah, if I see that phone of yours again, I'll confiscate it and you'll collect it on the last day!" Ms. Black said as she started to walk back down the stairs.

"It's not a phone miss, it's actually a lolly holder!" Sarah grinned and held it out.

"Well I'll confiscate it anyway!" cried Ms. Black and snatched it out from Sarah's hands and walked briskly down the stairs.

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She probably wanted them for herself anyway, the old cow! Ahahaha, that's makes me glad that I did what I did!" laughed Izzy.

"Which was……?" asked Sarah.

"I got rid of my gum. I threw it under the teachers shoe as she turned back. It started to make a squelching sound when she walked down the stairs." Laughed Izzy uncontrollably.

"I'll go see if the teacher is trying to get to your lollies," Jeff said to Sarah.

"Trust your stomach to think instead of your brain!" laughed Sarah. "Well, she'll get a nasty shock if she does manage to open it! It's got the remains of the alfalfa bag in there!"

Kyo went into a fit of hysterics as did Leah.

"Not the alfalfa bag!" Kyo managed to say at last before dissolving into laughter once more.

"Errr…guys, would you mind letting me in on the joke?" Izzy asked.

It took some time before the five had calmed down enough to talk.

"The alfalfa bag is this bag of alfalfa, deodorant, water and goodness know what else. I left it in our tag room cupboard. No one every goes in there….and it's been there for about 2 terms. We gave up opening the cupboard cos it smelt putrid, but obviously Sarah has done so." Gushed Leah.

"Yeah, I remembered it yesterday in Japanese, so I took it out and made a hole in the bag, and poured it into the case. I almost fainted from the smell, but...it was worth it, we were sent out of the classroom and now the teacher has it!" laughed Sarah.

"Ey, ey guys, teachers almost got it open!" Jeff half shouted. There was a mad scramble to get to the top of the staircase. You could see Ms. Black sitting behind the stairs through a small crack. The teacher finally found the small words engraved on the plastic 'PUSH' and did so. She screamed as foul smelling liquid wet all down her blouse and neck and face. Everyone rushed back to their seats but the driver had been half dozing and startled by the shriek of the horrified teacher, hit the accelerate pedal just as they were rounding a sharp corner. Luck was with them (I was being sarcastic, but then again, ending up in ME is extremely lucky in my opinion!) and they plunged off the cliff top.

To Sarah it seemed as though she had resurfaced from a deep dive when suddenly…

"Aaye!"


	3. Chapter 2: Projectile Puke

Disclaimer

Elfin-Soul: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters or places etc, and I don't want to. But I own the students and Nimloth.

All students names have been changed for the safety and well being of the real life students and the author.

Chapter 2

"Oh crap…" Sarah thought to herself! "Excuse me?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face, but she already knew what he said.

"Aaye! Hail. Who may you and your companions be? You are strangers in this land!" said an elf with moderately light hair.

"We know, we are err…lost. I don't know how we got here! My name is Sarah."

They were interrupted by the projectile puke coming from Jeff. He looked up in mortification at the elf he had covered in vomit.

"Omg! Sorry….." he managed to whisper at last.

"That would be Jeff, and the rest of my friends here are Leah and Kyo and that is Izzy." said Sarah pointing to the rest of her friends as they started to regain consciousness.

"What the…..?" Izzy began as she sat up. She then caught sight of a puke covered elf standing behind Sarah.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell!" the elf said trying to keep his dignity.

"Err guys, what the hell has happened? Mind telling us Sarah?" asked an annoyed looking Kyo. He had woken up on a clump of mushrooms that were giving off strange odors.

"I think we're in Middle Earth, you know….L-O-T-R" Sarah replied.

"Middle Earth! How did we get here, come on girl, you're putting us on, aren't ya?" asked Leah with a pleading look but before Sarah could answer, a twin replica of Elrohir came bouncing out of the trees. He stopped dead when he caught sight of Elrohir drenched in the foul smelling substance that Jeff had emitted all over him from a distance of 3 feet.

"Who did that?" he asked curiously.

"Ummmm, that would be me," replied Jeff meekly. The elf walked over to the semi-terrified Jeff and started to congratulate him.

"You honestly vomited on him, from where you are? He deserves it. I was actually looking for him so I could pay him back for an earlier prank he played on me. He convinced this human girl staying at Rivendell that I secretly like her by sending her love letters signed by me!" the elf said as he glared at Elrohir.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself seeing as Elrohir is completely void of speech at present time. I am Elladan, his twin brother. I just so happen to be the older twin too!" laughed Elladan. "Who may you be?"

Sarah introduced her friends to them. Leah still didn't believe that they were where they were. Neither could Kyo or Izzy.

"I just can't believe it. We plunge of a cliff, ok, that is realistic. We end up in Middle Earth. Bull! I must be dreaming or something. Seriously, maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe we are all in some hospital hallucinating about this!" Kyo exclaimed with Leah and Izzy nodding their heads furiously.

"Well we are in Middle Earth, what more can I say?" replied Sarah. Elrohir and Elladan just looked on confused. For the second time that day, another person came out through the trees.

"Glorfindel?" Elrohir and Elladan both said at the same time.

"Lord Elrond would like you to escort the children to the study. I believe he would like to talk to them and how they came here." Glorfindel said.

"Who are you? And we are not children! We all happen to be 17 years old!" Izzy said with an extremely confused and annoyed look on her face. It had been growing since she woke up but now her facial features were in overload. On eyebrow was so high up it could be considered part of her hair and the other was so low down it was tickling her nose (maybe I over exaggerated but oh well). The poor girl looked as if she were about to cry.

"I am lord Glorfindel of Rivendell. I am an advisor of Lord Elrond in a way."


	4. Chapter 3: Catch Me If I Fall

Disclaimer

Elfin-Soul: I do not own anything…sob…

Sarah: You own me though!

Elfin-Soul: No I don't. (looks around uneasily)

Sarah: Yes you do. I am y(Elfin-Soul clamps hand over Sarah's mouth)

Elfin-Soul: Yes, I do not own anything. So please, show me kindness and sympathy!

(Sarah hits Elfin-Soul over the head)

Sarah: Wanna know who's who? (winks) Just ask me and I might consider it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But how did he know? I mean, we only just got here, I think…." stated Sarah.

"Oh, father's like that. He knows things!" replied Elrohir recovering from the shock of being puked on. He looked at Jeff in disgust while Elladan was still trying to stifle laughs. It seemed that Glorfindel finally noticed that the younger brother was drenched in vomit. He raised an eyebrow questioningly while a clump of puke slid from Elrohir's once clean hair to his quiver. Izzy pointed to Jeff innocently. Despite the fact that Glorfindel wasn't Korean, Japanese or French or a famous actor/singer, Izzy quite liked the look of him. His hair was neither dark nor light; it seemed to shimmer like the twilight. He had an air of arrogance but if any elf looked like him, he had reason enough to be arrogant, thought Izzy. Izzy shook her head. What was she thinking? She had just been whisked away to another world and here she was thinking if a strange, strange person she had never seen in her entire life might just possibly be attracted to her in some way. But then again, that was just Izzy.

"So, shall we get cracking and meet this Lord Elrond?" asked Izzy.

"No! No, I am not going anywhere! I mean, should we even trust these…these elves? We only just met them and the Jeff puked all over one. They may be looking for revenge or something!" replied Leah.

"Don't worry Leah, I'll look after you!" said Kyo eyeing the three elves suspiciously.

"You two, stop being melodramatic!" Sarah said annoyed and a little embarrassed because she felt that they were almost insulting the elves. She looked at Elrohir and said, "We can trust them. I'm going at any rate so would you like to come or not or would you rather prefer staying in this forest! Where there are giant orcs and goblins!"

"What do you mean? There aren't any" began Elladan but Elrohir quickly cut over as he caught on to what Sarah was trying to do.

"There are also snakes and giant spiders here. They like to come out during the dusk!" Elrohir said. Half of the group looked up through the foliage at the sky which was beginning to darken. Leah gave out a little shriek.

"Well you and Kyo can stay here if you want but I'm going to Rivendell!" Izzy said to Leah looking uneasily around her.

"Fine fine, we're coming too!" grumbled the two. Glorfindel frowned but nodded his head.

"Very well. You shall follow me and Elrohir, you best get cleaned up before father sees you." Sarah and Jeff grinned at Elrohir and he scowled back as he sped off through the forest. The trudged along until the came to the edge of the forest. It glistened in the setting sun. There were many gasps and exclamations as the group of lost students saw this.

"This is Rivendell, our home and sanctuary for all elves," Elladan said to no one in particular. Leah nodded absent mindedly as she walked down the path but then she tripped over a pebble. She lunged forward when Glorfindel put out a hand to steady her. He looked at her questioningly for half a second.

"Sorry, I just tripped over." Leah said.

"That's ok!" he replied and looked at her slightly puzzled before turning around. Izzy bumped into her as she walked past glaring daggers at her.

"She's stealing my man! Wait, elf rather!" thought Izzy to herself. "I just have got to do something!" Izzy walked along until she was almost walking abreast with Glorfindel when she pretended to trip. Instead of reaching out a hand to help her, Glorfindel turned around in surprise. Izzy fell flat to the ground in a flurry of dust and dirt.

"Are you alright?" Glorfindel asked after coming out of his initial shock.

"I'm fine, just fine. Never felt better!" replied Izzy plastering a fake smile on her face. Glorfindel just nodded and continued on muttering something in elfish while Elladan sniggered in the background. Kyo helped Izzy up as Sarah and Leah walked past. Izzy made a 'hmph' sound as Leah walked past but didn't say anything. They finally reached the gate at Rivendell and walked through. Everyone (not the elves) looked around in surprise and admiration. Rivendell was wonderful, no, more than that. Rivendell was the most beautiful place in the entire universe, or at least that's what Sarah thought. Elladan went off to speak with an elf near by and rejoined them with a some what disappointed look on his face.

"I just asked Dórmallen over there if Elrohir had come through lately. Apparently he must have gone through the back way so people didn't see him." Elladan said to Sarah and Jeff. "I can just imagine Elrohir, an elfin lord coming through these gates drenched in vomit. It would have been a sight to remember!" laughed Elladan.

"Oh, he's an elfin lord? I suddenly feel sick again. You don't think he'll do something back to me do you?" asked Jeff in terror.

"Yes" Elladan laughed. "He is an elfin lord I suppose, as am I and Lord Glorfindel. And him doing something back to you, it depends."

"On…?" asked Sarah.

"Whether or not you let him!" replied Elladan with a slight grin.

"Awww damn!" said Jeff as he looked around him while Sarah and Elladan laughed.


	5. Chapter 4: Waiting

Disclaimer

I don't own LOTR.

As the small group reached the stairs, Elrohir walked down to meet them.

"Ahh, not covered in vomit anymore I see," said Elladan slightly disappointed.

"No dear brother. I am not but, my hair still suffers. That rancid smell has decided to cling to my hair, and there's nothing I can do!" grumbled Elrohir. Elladan just snorted while Jeff became even more horrified. Elrohir caught site of him just then.

"You're the one that did this to me aren't you?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Err…yeh, I guess I'm the one. Look, I'm really, really sorry!" apologized Jeff.

"Oh no, it's ok. I was just checking who it was," replied Elrohir with a big grin on his face. "Just to make sure…" with that Elrohir said something to Glorfindel in elvish and Glorfindel laughed while Elladan looked murderous.

"You won't want to be doing that yet. At least not while Nimloth is around!" replied Glorfindel.

"Come, Lord Elrond is waiting!" nodded Elrohir solemnly.


	6. Chapter 5: Baseb All

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't exactly want to own anything anyway. It's much more fun not to know everything about the story because you can find out more things about it. (Doesn't make sense but oh well)

The small group squeezed themselves into Elrond's study. Each one suddenly thought of something when they walked in.

Sarah: I feel like I've been here before.

Leah: There is something about here. I don't like it.

Izzy: Damn! That gorgeous elf-lord is next to Leah…grrrr…

Jeff: Oh no! I hope they don't say anything to him about me puking over that guy…elf…thing...

Kyo: This guy is making me feel weird…in a completely un-sexual way…uhh..It's like he knows us!

"I am Lord Elrond. My son, Lord Elrohir told me that he found you in the forest. It is unusual for five children dressed in strange garb to appear in the forest, undetected by the border-patrol. Prey tell me, what are your names?"

"Oh my god! You are Lord Elrond. And this is Rivendell. How stupid am I? I mean like, I'm actually in Lord of the Rings?" Elrond stiffened suddenly. "Oh, sorry!" apologized Leah. "I'm Leah and that is Sarah, Kyo, Izzy and Jeff."

"Do you…" began Elrond but thought better of it. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I don't know" answered Sarah. "Last thing I remember was that we were riding on a bus…err…..it's like a form of transport for us, and it plunged off a cliff."

"How pleasant" said Elrond looking much the same but his eyes betrayed that he was quite shocked.

"Mm" agreed Sarah.

"But we somehow woke up here or whatever!" added Izzy.

"Stop it with the bull already!" this is my dream so I should be able to control where it goes, right?" shouted Kyo.

"Shuddup mate! Your giving us all a major headache!" Jeff yelled back.

"Ooooo….fight fight fight!" laughed Izzy and Leah. The elves just looked confused.

"Cool it" said Sarah.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do! Your just a bloomin creation of my head. Just like this dream. Get lost will ya!" snarled Kyo.

"Ummm, guys…I think Kyo here has gone a little….PSYCHO!" whispered Jeff.

"I heard that you (!" Kyo growled as he lunged at Jeff.

THUD!

"Just practicing my umm…baseball swing" said Leah innocently with a piece of wood in her hand.

"Good job!" nodded Kyo.

"What's baseb all? Asked Elrohir scratching his head.

"Don't ask!" replied Sarah with a grin. A few quick words were muttered between Elrond and Glorfindel.

"Please, come with me" said Elrond as he motioned to a door in the back of his study.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Leah.

"To the 'Pool of Truth'!" said Glorfindel gravely. The group walked through the door and into a beautiful garden. Sarah and Jeff dragged Kyo along the ground as Izzy desperately tried to catch up to the elfin lords at the front of the pack.


	7. Chapter 6: A Faerie in ME?

Disclaimer

I don't own anything, and I don't want to...so don't sue!

"The 'Pool of Truth'. What is it? Where is it?" Izzy asked Glorfindel.

"It is not much further, but I best leave Lord Elrond to explain to you about it," he answered.

It is truth, in its most pure form. It will not lie. It will reveal the truth of you, the truth of your soul, the truth of your heart," said Elrond to the group.

"But what happens if I don't want to know the truth. What if I don't want you guys to know the truth? It is kind of personal in some aspects," Sarah said.

"Ooooo….who have you been sleeping with Sarah? Is that why you don't want us to know!" teased Jeff. Sarah shot him a withering look which shut him up.

"You need not worry child. You decide what you want others to see. But you cannot hide your true form," said Elrond as he led them to a large clearing. "This here is the pool of truth. Follow the stairs down. When you descend, you shall enter the water. Do not despair. This water is unlike any that you have encountered, I'm sure. Your lungs will not be clogged. Just follow the steps, but do not stray from them," Elrond warned.

Everyone looked nervously around. Who shall go first? Sarah looked around at the group and decided. Without saying a word she walked towards the pool. She gave a hesitant look back, then walked noiselessly through the water, down the stairs. To the others, she shimmered slightly, and then became a hazy patch where the eyes could just not focus properly to see her. Leah went next, then Jeff and Izzy and finally the semi-conscious Kyo who had woken up to just see Sarah disappear. He looked around at the elfin lords and they nodded to the pool, but Elrohir had a slight smile tugging at the sides of his lips. Stony faced, Kyo walked towards the pool, and then went in as the others did.

"What will happen ada?" Elladan asked

"We shall see, look, there is one reemerging at the far side," Elrond replied.

To Sarah it seemed that as she approached that water's edge, instead of feeling nervous, she felt calm and knew that she was in no immediate danger. She was surprised when she went into the water to find that it wasn't cold like she expected it, but a pleasant temperature that seem to cool her insides but without making her feel cold. Leah on the other hand was feeling strangely apprehensive. Well, it was expected. She was in a strange environment, ripped out of her world and placed into another but still…she felt like something wasn't right.

"To be or not to be" she thought to herself. "That is the question!" She decided to follow Sarah's lead and stepped through the water.

Sarah stopped. She had seen her whole life just then in a moment. She knew all that had happened to her. But she also felt glimpses of something else. Another life she once had. No. One that she still has, but it's been hiding in some deep corner of her mind. She resurfaced. She wore a gown of silver. She was no longer a mere child but one that had wisdom beyond her years. She was an elf.

Leah resurfaced….feathery things tickled her face. She was clothed in a green dress that seemed to float. She realized that she had wings…silvery shimmering wings on her back. She was an amekraos, a faerie like thing in other words, that had existed in the grey havens eons ago.


	8. Chapter 7: The Pink Istari

Disclaimer

Devonny: No, Rosemary does not own anything and that's a good thing too! She'd probably ruin it aaaaaall………gets pulled of the stage

Anyway…to the story!

"Oh….no…." thought Leah and then she fainted. Glorfindel and Sarah rushed over to her.

"Lea, Lea…are you okay? Wake up girl!" said Sarah as she lifted up Leah's head to her lap. A groan escaped Leah's mouth.

"Damn…what did I land on…a holly bush? And…aahhhhhh! You're crushing my wings!" she yelled as she scrambled back onto her feat.

"Sorry!" Sarah winced as Leah hit her over the head. Leah must have gotten up too quickly and all the blood rushed to her head because she fell backwards. Glorfindel put out a hand and steadied her (yet again) as Izzy just _happened_ to see this.

"Ooooo….hmph!" she grumbled as she made her way over to Glorfindel.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she pretended to fall backwards. Glorfindel just turned around in surprise as she fell into the holly bush. His expression turned into one of amusement but it went as quickly as it came. It was replaced with a look of exasperation. Leah went over to help her up but Izzy just pushed her away. Everyone had made their way through the pool and there were some remarkable changes in some of them.

(and now for a rough description of each )

Sarah: now an elf. Still has short, dark brown hair, hazel eyes and olive brown skin but is robed in a gown of moonshine (is that a word?) colours.

Leah: Her black hair has highlights through it, she is still pretty short but on her back are a pair of delicate wings. She has a dress of pure green on. It reaches her knees. She has purplish eyes. She is an amekraos.

Izzy: Dark red hair and the scar under her eyebrow has faded slightly. Slightly taller. Wearing a white gown. Is an elf

Jeff: White shirt and slacks. Has become shorter (be thankful, I was gonna make you a dwarf!) but nothing more has changed…and you don't have braces anymore. Hobbit

Kyo: Is an Istari. He doesn't have the characteristic white beard but does posses a staff that _magically_ appeared in his hands at some point. Is wearing a pink robe (only joking) Still has short black hair.

Instead of being absolutely terrified at the change, everyone was pretty calm. Wait. I spoke too soon…the gardens were filled with screaming. Mostly from Kyo freaking out about his pink robe (I was joking about being joking).

A/U: ending note. I wasn't sure how to describe everyone so I just set it up like that. Please r&r. Everyone who does will get a big rose (from the rose garden in front of my house) L8a! - 


	9. Chapter 8: Hobbits Have All the Luck

Disclaimer

Devonny: Rosie

Swiftpaw (wolf): owns

Farsight (eagle): nothing

Sarah's POV

It was the weirdest feeling in the water. I never realized how the truth could change someone so much. Not only mentally, but physically. I'm an elf now…wait a second…I'm an elf! Whoo Hoo! she starts jumping up and down I think everyone's changed. Well, perhaps not everyone, but look at Leah, and Izzy, and Kyo. Wow, he's an all powerful wizard. Never saw that one coming. Leah, yeh. She's always so happy so it's not hard to imagine her as a faerie thing and Izzy. Well…wow is all I'm gonna say. Hmm… someone's missing! I'm sure of it. Ack, where's Je-….omg. Omg, I don't believe it. Where's the camera when you need it! she mentally slaps herself Damn, could've blackmailed him big time. Oh well. I guess being a hobbit isn't so bad. You get to have breakfast, second breakfast, eleventies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper…wishful thinking never did any good did it. she sighs

Elrond's POV

The arrival of those…well, those 'people' was certainly unexpected. Not even the dreamers predicted it which is strange. And the fact that they know about the dark lord and the rings of power is disturbing but I need not lose any sleep over it. It's obvious to see that they have well at heart. Even the one called Kyo. I was doubtful of him at first because of his negativism but perhaps he's not one to be judged so quickly. He is an Istari. Gandalf ought to know about this but he'll be here soon enough. He always seems to find out about these things. But pink robes? What does that mean? Maybe he is a lord of flowers or something of the sort. Hmm, two elves. Ah yes. Sarah her name was. You could tell that she wasn't quite human. There was an air about her. And the other one. Izzy I believe. An elf too I see. Interesting. But what interests me most is that there is an amekraos in the group. Surely not even Galdor has seen one in many a year. She is insecure about her surroundings. Typical amekraos.

3rd person POV

"Elladan. Tell them to prepare five rooms for our guests. Preferably near the garden if possible" Elrond said as he caught sight of Leah's stricken face.

"Claustrophobic…typical amekraos!" he thought to himself.

"M'lord. I think it would wise if you told them a bit about their future hear. Some of them look like they're gonna wet themselves!" Glorfindel advised as he looked warily at Kyo and Jeff (the only reason Jeff looked like that was because he was laughing so hard).


	10. Chapter 9: Marysue VS Faerie

Disclaimer

I don't own anything, so go sue someone else…

"Ahh yes," Elrond began and the whole room became silent. "Your future here" he shot a glance at Leah who was desperately trying to calm herself down. "You are free to do as you wish in Imladris. This will be your new home as it seems that you won't be heading back to your own world for quite sometime. Izzy bowed her head…but then caught sight of Jeff and Kyo and started shaking violently.

"Thankyou m'lord" smiled Sarah.

"We are extremely grateful!" Added in Leah as she looked nervously around the room. "But if you'll please excuse me, I'm afraid I can't stay in this room much longer." Glorfindel shot her a sympathetic glance and said,

"Take the left door and keep turning left until you reach a tapestry of a centaur. Behind that is a door that will lead into the gardens." Elrond looked at him incredulously.

"I never knew that! And I built this place."

"M'lord, there are certain uses that sleepwalking has." Jeff sniggered but Glorfindel never got the chance to say anything because Leah dashed out of the room.

"I'll send someone to find you later to show you your rooms, but until then, feel free to explore your new home" Elrond said.

"Thankyou once again m'lord," grinned Sarah as she and her friends went to follow Leah. After they had gone a few metres Jeff asked,

"Wassup with the 'high society' talk?"

"Err..nothing really. Just thought that since we're here, I'm gonna talk their lingo..." replied Sarah.

"Ooook then…" said Jeff rolling his eyes. "Coughwierdo". Sarah shot him a murderous glance but she wasn't the only one. Kyo was glaring daggers at him too. They found Leah in the garden happily making daisy chains. The only thing was that there were no daisies in the garden. Izzy looked around the garden and spotted some silver roses. She looked back at the flowers Leah had, and then at the roses. She started to quietly make her way over to Leah when they were interrupted by a piercing shriek. A young human maiden came tearing out of a side door. She stomped over to Leah while the others just looked on in shock. The girl had golden hair that touched the ground, violet eyes that seemed to shimmer with different hues, and beautiful melodic voice and the perfect figure. Everything seemed perfect about her, that is, until she screwed up her face like shriveled prune and shouted at Leah,

"You dirty daughter of an orc! Those were my roses to make into chains for Elladan. How dare you take them! You will pay for that!" she spat as she went into a fighting position. Leah however paid no attention and just kept on humming a little tune to herself.

"Did you hear what I said you filthy wife of a dunland-man!" By this time a small crowd had gathered in the garden, including Elladan, but the maiden hadn't realized that. She kicked a stone at Leah and it hit her on her nose. She stopped humming and stood up slowly looking curiously at the girl in front of her.

"Ahh, I guess you did. I, Nimloth will punish you for your foolish actions, you will pay!" she screamed spraying spit all over Leah. This definitely caught her attention this time. The little smile that was sitting on her lips turned into a strong, straight little line. Everyone looked on in interest but no one wanted to interfere with this fight. Nimloth rushed forwards and took a swing at Leah's head. Leah side-stepped this attack and Nimloth lost her balance for a second. That was all Leah needed. She gently pushed Nimloth forwards and down she went but not without a fight. Nimloth did a sweep kick and knocked Leah off her feet. No matter though. Before Leah hit the ground, her wings unfolded and she hovered for a second. Nimloth, aware of this now, pulled one of her wings almost ripping it from Leah. Before all of this had happened, Leah had been relatively curious of all this commotion, perhaps even a little annoyed, but there is one way to get an amekraos mad…pulling their wings. Leah stood up quietly and started laughing to herself. Nimloth also stood up a little hesitantly because she just started to realize that Leah was no ordinary being. Leah stopped laughing, and then looked slightly up at Nimloth, her fringe falling over her eyes. She coolly brushed it out of her eyes, but now they were different. There was a flaming fire deep within them. Half a second later, Nimloth was hanging upside down from the top of an elm tree in the garden not to mention her hair was caked with mud. Leah was already halfway down the path rubbing her left wing/shoulder. Jeff looked like he was going to make a wise-crack when Leah suddenly turned around and looked at him. Jeff gave a squeak and shut up.

Sarah quietly walked after Leah while everyone else just mingled around looking up at the shrieking Nimloth. Elrond, who had also been present, just looked up at Nimloth shaking his head and the corners of his mouth twitching. Izzy, unable to hold it all in started to giggle…it started quietly but it grew. In the end, she was sitting on the ground with tears pouring from her eyes. This broke the tension and in the end, half the elves were also following suit (on the ground like Izzy with tears pouring out of their eyes P). Gandalf who had just arrived looked around him cautiously. An elf whose face was red with laughing came to Gandalf trying to tell him what happened but didn't succeed. He ended up with his arms around Gandalf desperately grasping anything he could for support. That was enough for Gandalf. He almost shrieked in terror but he caught sight of Kyo and his pink robes. He detached the elf and made his way over to Kyo. Kyo was standing there silently which was unusual for him. He would normally be laughing his head off like the rest of them but now he had his pink robes, it was as if a new responsibility had been place onto his shoulders and he didn't have the heart to laugh. Gandalf nodded to him and the both walked out of the garden and into a corridor. The elves were slowly making their way back to wherever they had just rushed from and Izzy and Jeff followed the direction Leah and Sarah had taken. Nimloth suddenly called from the tree,

"Ellidani…did you just see what that…that thing did to me? Elli, will you helpa me getta downa from the big, big tree? You wouldn't wanta me to fall now would you?" She said batting her eyelashes and making puppy dog eyes. Elladan just walked off with Elrohir like he hadn't heard anything but Glorfindel nodded to a gardener who presently ran off and returned with a ladder. Glorfindel and the twins headed off in the direction of Leah and the others while Elrond walked off in the direction of Kyo and Gandalf.


	11. Chapter 10: Tired Eyebrows

Disclaimer

Devonny says: Her royal majesty declares that she, nor any of her loyal cough cough subjects are entitled to the ownership of the creations of JRR Tolkien.

Elfin-Soul: stop trying to be funny!...

Sarah caught up to Leah in another garden singing happily to herself. Just after she set foot into the garden, Elrohir and Elladan arrived in the garden by another door. They all sweat dropped (can story-book characters do that? Oh well...they can in my story) when they saw Leah making more daisy chains, thankfully out daisies this time. Elladan stepped a bit hesitantly forwards to Leah but when she smiled at him, he basically pranced over there and almost kissed her.

"That was absolutely brilliant! Congratulations, seriously, that was the most funniest thing I have ever seen!" he said as he jumped around in sheer joy. Both Elrohir and Sarah both looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He seemed to remember who he was and he suddenly stopped in mid-air causing him to fall flat on the ground. Both of Elrohir and Sarah's eyebrows were raised now as they peered down at Elladan. He quickly jumped up and brushed himself off. Leah looked at Sarah, and then at Elrohir and said in pure innocence,

"If you do that long enough, your eyebrows might get tired and fall off!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Are you hurt?" asked Elrohir abruptly changing the subject.

"No I'm not, but thanks for asking" Leah replied with a happy little smile on her face. "But I hope that the mean girl who tried to hurt me is…look, she ruined my chain!" Leah pouted as she showed them her daisy (rose) chain. All the petals had fallen off.

"Oh well, not to worry! You can pick any of the flowers that you would like!" laughed Elladan.

"Thankyou!" said Leah as she grinned. The rest of the people came into the garden then. They were all panting and such. Izzy who wasn't as tired as the others said,

"Leah…I've never seen this side of you. Well done! But…you're so violent!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the grass. "But that's completely fine, I mean, you kicked butt today! You go girl…umm…faerie…thing!" Izzy added hastily as Leah looked at her. Leah just grinned like the Cheshire cat when she heard what Izzy said.

"Ahaha…I learn from the best you know…cough you cough!" she replied looking at her, "But no matter, hey! Stop looking scared, its not like I'm going to chuck a fit at you, you're my friend!" Leah said as she ran over to Izzy and hugged her. A cough from behind interrupted them and they saw Glorfindel standing there. He had come through the same door that the twins had.

"You father would like to speak to you Elladan," he said as he nodded towards the door way. Elrond was standing in the shadow. "And if you would like, I can show you your rooms now." Izzy nodded


	12. Chapter 11: Water Bubbles!

Disclaimer

I don't' own any of the characters or such that are owned by Tolkien. I mean, what would be the point of owning them if they are owned by Tolkien?

As Elladan sped away, the rest of the group followed Glorfindel as he led them down yet another corridor.

"How many corridors are there in this place?" Jeff asked Sarah. Sarah made a face and shrugged.

"Come, here are your rooms. I hope you took careful note of the way you came" Said Glorfindel with a hint of amusement in his voice. Everyone looked at each other and winced and Elrohir laughed and said,

"No matter, you'll soon learn your way about and until then, just look for one of us and we'll show you around." The relief was obvious in everyone's faces.

"Mister Elrohir sir!" Jeff said. "Are there any secret passages around here?"

"Errrr….perhaps," he replied. A crafty look crossed Jeff's face but that was only out done by the mischievous one that had settled on Elrohir's face.

"He's up to something!" whispered Leah to Sarah as she looked suspiciously at Jeff.

"They both are!" replied Sarah as she looked at Elrohir and Jeff. Elrohir must have heard because he turned to them and after a second's thought, winked at them. Sarah looked at Leah but Leah shrugged.

"I trust you'll all want some rest!" Glorfindel announced suddenly. He looked at Jeff warily. He nodded at them and left. Elrohir walked off to a painting and studied it closely while everyone went off to their rooms. Some of the rooms were joined together by a door. Sarah and Leah's rooms were joined as was Izzy's and Jeff's. Kyo on the other hand was in an isolated room at the end of the corridor. Everyone was settling down in their new rooms except for Jeff, Leah and Sarah. Jeff was knocking on all the walls looking for a hollow bit while Leah came into Sarah's room. They were talking when a quiet knock interrupted them. It came from near the window. Leah and Sarah bounded towards the sound or the knocking. Leah started knocking back from she hit a leaf in the panel. It clicked and suddenly part of the wall opened. Jeff was standing on the other side with a two water bombs. He chucked them at Leah and Sarah and it hit Leah on the face and Sarah on the top of her head.

"Oh, hi! It's you guys. I thought it was Kyo's room. Must not have come over far enough," Jeff said. When he spotted the peeved looks and Sarah and Leah's face he made a quick exit and pulled the panel back so it closed. Sarah and Leah started hitting the panel trying to find the secret knob but they couldn't.

"That boy will have to find a plastic surgeon by the time I'm finished with him!' Sarah bluntly stated.

"But are there plastic surgeons here?" Leah asked grinning.

"Let's just hope so!' Sarah replied. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Thinking it was Jeff come to apologize, Leah took up a cushion and Sarah stood at the door ready to pull him in. Sarah opened the door quickly and pulled in the person who was standing there. The scene became a flurry of confusion as the person who was at the door realized what was happening and put a foot out to ground himself. Sarah tripped over his foot though and tumbled back on Leah pulling the person with her. They all landed heavily on the ground.

"Owwwwwwwwch!" said Leah almost in tears.

"Oh, damn! I'm sorry Leah! Je-"Sarah finished when she saw who was lying next to her. It was Elrohir. He groaned loudly as he sat up.

'Sweet Eru, what was that for?" he asked as he shook his head. He caught sight of a bedraggled looking Sarah and Leah.

"Say, how come you two are so wet?" he asked. "Fall down the toilet?" (a/n:do elves have toilets?). He received a nasty glare from Leah.

"Jeff" was all she said.

"Jeff decided to chuck a couple of water balloons at us." Sarah added.

"Water balloons…what are they?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Leah and Sarah proceeded telling him all about water balloons.

"Oooh. I think I understand. We actually have something not to dissimilar to those. We call them bubbles." He said. Leah and Sarah burst out laughing.

"No, no. Not what you think. They are clear. Like very fine glass, not even a hair widths thickness. You can fill them with liquids of all sorts. Usually they are used by healers when they need to give the patient herbs in liquid form."

"I see. Anyway. Why did you come here." Sarah asked.

"I came to ask you two if you would like to help me pull a prank on your 'dear' friend Jeff." Elrohir said as he stood up.

"Are you joking? We'd love to help!" Replied Sarah and Leah in unison.

"Good. I was hoping so," he laughed and helped Sarah and Leah up.

"I was momentarily distracted though but my welcoming."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Jeff!" Sarah replied as she blushed.

"No harm done. Anyway, here's the plan." He closed the door behind them and told them what would be happening later that evening.


	13. Chapter 12: Obese Elves

Disclaimer

Devonny: Get over it! It's not like anyone would be proud to own the characters and stuff. I mean, who would want to even take them ey?  
Elfin Soul: pokes Devonny in head I don't own anything. whispers she's a bit slow this muse…shakes head sadly

Jeff had his window open and he looked out to the garden below. Two people walked past and they were talking in loud voices. Unbeknownst to him, it was actually Leah and Sarah who were talking.

"Did you here about the dessert tasting in the kitchens? They're looking for people to help taste test some of their newest desserts," one of the said. Jeff hadn't meant to listen in to what they were saying but their voices were so loud. This definitely got his attention. He would have to think about this.

"Oh I did. Infact I was down there five minutes ago. The desserts are to die for! They even have something new they call ice-cream. It's a bit like frozen milk but sweeter and creamier!" This did it. Jeff closed his window and hurried out of his room. Leah and Sarah laughed and shook their head's. They ran back inside to prepare for part two of their prank. Elrohir had been waiting for Jeff to come down the passage. Elrohir was dressed in black with a black cape around him. He held an unlit candle in one hand. He wasn't disappointed. Jeff soon came hurrying down the passage. Elrohir trailed him silently for a while. Just as he hoped, Jeff became hopelessly lost. This was where he came in. He lit the candle. He softly called out to Jeff making his voice sound very different and enchanting. Jeff turned around suddenly to make out a light just disappearing around a corner. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to follow. Elrohir led him to an unused part of the Elven dwelling. It was a lot darker around here than anywhere else and Jeff shivered, partly because of the cold, and partly because of the chill that had run up his spine. He saw the light go into a room so naturally, he followed it. Everything went black.

Sarah and Leah walked along the corridor with a small satchel. Inside the satchel were some pulverized herbs from the healers. Those herbs were used for weight problems not that the elves ever had weight problems so the herbs were pretty useless and the healers were overjoyed to give them away. Sarah studied the map the Elrohir had given them.

"They should be somewhere around here!" said Sarah. They turned a corner and almost collided with Elrohir. Sarah almost tripped again but luckily this time Elrohir caught her hand and steadied her.

"Thanks," she said as a slight blush rode up her cheeks. She was glad that it was dark.

"Anytime. I was wondering if you had lost your way. Quick. He's going to wake up soon." Sarah and Leah hurried after Elrohir. They found Jeff unconscious in one room. Sarah and Leah raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Don't worry, it's nothing!" Elrohir reassured them when he caught their look.

"On the contrary, we were wondering if you could keep Jeff like the permanently!" Leah joked. Elrohir opened Jeff' mouth and tilted it slightly while Sarah poured the mashed herbs into his mouth. She poured a little water down his throat to help make sure they went down. Just after Elrohir and Sarah stood up, Jeff started moving and coming into consciousness. Elrohir, Sarah and Leah sped out of the room at top speed. As Jeff regained consciousness, he looked around. He must of slipped and fallen, hitting his head on the ground. He shook his head slightly and stood up. Now why was he here….that's right. He was looking for the kitchens. Luck was with him and he saw Glorfindel walking past. He sped up to Glorfindel.

"Err, excuse me Glorfindel. Could you show me to the kitchens please," he asked. Glorfindel looked at him strangely but shrugged.

"Of course," he replied. Elrohir, Sarah and Leah were sure to stand near the kitchens. Not soon after, Jeff and Glorfindel walked past them. Glorfindel saw them, but didn't say anything. He often liked the twin's pranks and sometimes even joined in with them much to the horror of Elrond, not that Elrond ever found out most of the times. The trio watched them pass. Five minutes later, screaming echoed through the corridors of Imladris. Sarah and Elrohir could barely contain the laughter while Leah didn't even bother trying. She was rolling around on the floor laughing.


	14. Chapter 13: The Wonders of the Mind

Disclaimer

I know you readers are very smart, and I know that you know what I'm going to say so I won't disappoint you. I don't own any of the characters created by Tolkien. There…happy? evil glare at lawyers

Glorfindel decided to double back to where he'd seen Elrohir, Sarah and Leah. That was the second strange thing that night. The first being finding Jeff in a place that is normally deserted, and the second was when he saw the son of Elrond, a faerie and an elf maiden crouched in a dark doorway. He shook his head as a slight grin formed on his lips. As he turned a corner, he came about Elrohir and Sarah trying to contain their laughter, but barely succeeding, and Leah rolling around on the floor in laughter. Sarah caught sight of and immediately straightened and tried to make her face seem blank. Elrohir saw the sudden change in Sarah's posture and turned to see Glorfindel. He too followed suite. Leah remained completely oblivious to the fact that an elf lord was standing right behind her as she rolled about on the floor.

"M'lady," was all he said. Quick as a flash, Leah was up and hiding behind Sarah and Elrohir. Glorfindel suppressed a grin.

"Ah…what exactly did you do to Jeff?" he asked.

"What makes you think we were even involved with the matter? I'm ashamed of you Glorf. After all these years, you don't even know who's actually the prankers," Elrohir said in mock sadness.

"It was them two too!"

"Glorf?" Leah asked Elrohir incredulously. She smiled apologetically at Glorfindel.

"Ahhhhh, yes. Elladan and I used to call him that when we couldn't pronounce his name," Elrohir said. Sarah sniggered.

"What! We were very little then!" Elrohir protested.

"Getting back to the herbs….?" Glorfindel added.

"Oh…that's right. Promise you won't tell ada?" Elrohir said. Glorfindel nodded. "We gave him the herbs that the healers use for tiuya." Glorfindel started to laugh.

"You mean the ones that you gave me once?"

"Yes. Those are the ones. Lucky for you though, we didn't know how much to give you so it only lasted for a day. We gave him enough to last for a week and a half." Glorfindel shook his head and laughed even harder. His laugh was very infectious, probably because he didn't laugh all that often, and everyone in the end joined in. Even Leah who was hiding behind Elrohir and Sarah. After a while, everyone stopped.

"This will serve him right! Food is his life. He is going to kill us if he finds out it was us!" Sarah giggled.

"Let's just hope he doesn't!" Elrohir replied. They decided to venture out to the kitchens to see Jeff.

Jeff was extremely glad when he saw Glorfindel. His stomach started to rumble and he was looking forward to taste testing the desert. Glorfindel looked to a door for a second but Jeff didn't even notice. He was just focusing on what he would start off eating when he got to the kitchens. And the types of foods he could teach the chefs how to make. He unconsciously licked his lips. As the got to the doors of the kitchens, Glorfindel stopped.

"The kitchens are right here. I have to go now." Jeff nodded but Glorfindel was already halfway down the passage. He walked in the kitchens. A sudden thought struck Glorfindel. He retraced his steps quickly back to the kitchens. Jeff looked around at all of the food. He looked around at the cooks who were piling the food onto platters, the cooks who would pick up a bit of food and eat it to check if it was alright, or needed some salt or such. It was his worst nightmare. That wasn't food they were eating. It was…

"Turds!" he whispered. Turds, poo, dung…whatever you wanted to call it. He started to scream. Everyone in the kitchen began froze. They slowly turned to where Jeff was standing.

Elrond was aroused from his slumber. A cook stood over him. Wait a minute. A cook. In his bedroom! Cooks should be in kitchens, not bedrooms. He shook his head before and other thoughts could creep into his mind. Too late. He winced. He looked up to where the cook was standing.

"M'lord. We have an extremely disturbed hobbit in the kitchen," the cook said.

"How so?" Elrond asked. He was a bit surprised.

"I'm not sure. He walked in, looked around and then started screaming."

"I err, see," Elrond replied, not sure what to make of it all. "Just give me half a minute and I'll be there."

"Certainly m'lord." The cook said as he hurried out and back to the kitchens. 'A hobbit hey?' Elrond thought. There weren't any hobbits in Imladris. Oh wait. Yes there was. Jeff. He pulled on a robe and fixed his hair and then rushed out of the room. Twenty seconds later, he was standing in the kitchens with a shivering Jeff.

"Now tell me exactly. What's wrong?" Elrond asked patiently. Jeff looked up at him in shock.

"You mean you don't see it sir? There's poo everywhere, all in the kitchen instead of food. It's disgusting!" Jeff cried.

"Err…poo? Jeff, where have you been tonight?"

"Umm, I can't remember. But, I think I blacked out before. But then I found Glorfindel and he took me here. Honestly mister Elrond sir. You have to get rid of all this or I…I might puke…again!" Elrond started.

"Jeff, listen to me. It's not poo. Can you even err, smell it?" Elrond asked with a trace of a grin on his lips.

"Umm, now that you mention it, there isn't." Jeff slowly went up to the food/poo and sniffed it cautiously. To everyone this looked remarkably hilarious but no one said anything.

"Hey, this smells like fish!" Jeff said.

"That's because it is fish Jeff!" Elrond replied. "I think you've been drugged. Not in that sense though" he added as he saw the mortified expression on Jeff's face. "I think someone's given you something that gives the illusion that the food you see looks like poo to your eyes. Have any idea who might have done this to you?" Elrond asked sternly

"No. Well, errr, I did wet Sarah and Leah 'accidentally' before. And I did puke all over Elrohir 'accidentally' before also." Jeff said suspiciously.

"Ah. I see!" Elrond said extra sternly. "But you shouldn't worry about that. I'll deal with who ever it was! But in the mean time, just try your best to eat the food!" Jeff gulped slightly as he looked back at the food. "And don't even think about doing anything to get back at them or whoever it was!" Elrond added hastily. Jeff just nodded but he had already completely disregarded what Elrond had said and was already thinking of plots to get back at whoever it was.

"I suggest you get some rest now, and perhaps get something to eat since that was the main reason you came down here in the first place." Jeff looked hesitantly at the food. He looked at the cooks and they nodded encouragingly. He looked back at the food. He picked up a piece, closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was something else. He quickly gulped it down. The mind however is extremely powerful.

"Water!" Jeff shouted.


	15. Chapter 14: Duck, FLying Olive!

Disclaimer

Bugs Bunny: Yup yup, Elfin Soul does not own anyfink! (That is so kicking that I can put an underline in my sentence)

Me: It's celebrity disclaimers people

The next few days were hell for Jeff. He couldn't bear to look at any food let alone eat it. It took Elrond and half the household to get him to even come down to the dining hall. After a while, Jeff began to get used to the fact that although the food looked revolting, it was just his mind. That took a couple of days of course but hey, it was better than being force fed the stuff. During that time, Elrohir and Sarah and Leah lied low. They only came out for dinner or if they really had to. Although Sarah and Leah begged Elrohir to show them some of the secret passages, he was strangely reluctant to. After asking him why not, he finally said,

"Glorfindel might kill me if I do. They're his domain. In fact, our pal Glorfy doesn't even know we know the bath-hou" Elrohir suddenly stopped and stared in disbelief. The eyes in a nearby portrait were moving. Elrohir suddenly groaned and put his head in his hands. Sarah and Leah looked around for the course of concern but didn't spot anything. They both looked questioningly at Elrohir.

"I don't think I should have told you that. And I don't think you two were the only one's to hear what I just said either!" Still groaning, Elrohir left the two standing in a passage even more bewildered.

"Wait one second…did he just say a passage and a bath house in the same sentence!" Leah asked Sarah.

"I believe so. Wait. Ack! Elrohir, wait up!" Sarah shouted and she and Leah sped off to follow Elrohir. Elrohir was slightly mistaken though. It wasn't Glorfindel who was looking through the eyes. It was Jeff. He'd come in-in the middle of a sentence though so he didn't quite understand what was being said. He only caught the words Glorfy and bath house. His 'sick minded' imagination came up with the answers though and he almost jumped in glee.

"Sarah and Leah want to spy on Glorfindel in the bath…" he said out aloud unintentionally. Luck had it that Izzy was walking past.

"Pardon?" Izzy asked Jeff.

"Oh, nothing. Just speaking to myself!" he quickly replied but Izzy already heard what he said. She gave him a look that said 'what ever!' and said,

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign that you're on your way to the funny farm!"

"Isn't that the place that you go to to smoke your funny plants?" Jeff retorted.

"What! Me…smoke? I don't wanna die young!" Izzy retorted.

"Smoking plants. Isn't that what dwarves do?" Elladan added as he walked past.

"Dwarves, perhaps. But I'm a hobbit and I'll have you know that hobbits grow the best weed in the world!" sniffed Jeff in mock hurt.

"Weed. Isn't that those annoying little plants that the gardeners pull out?" Elladan asked, slightly confused.

"What? You have weed growing in your garden!" Jeff asked.

"Wait everyone. It's a misunderstanding!" Izzy said trying to calm the two down but they kept on babbling. 'They asked for it!' Izzy thought to herself.

"Ahem...SHUT UP!" Both stopped dead.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to point out that you're all hopelessly confused."

"I'm not. I'm just adding fuel to the fire!" Jeff protested but Izzy glared at him.

"Oooh. Jeffy got told," sniggered Elladan. Izzy continued on as if she didn't hear him.

"First of all, the weed Jeff is referring to is actually a smoking leaf. The weed that Elladan is referring to is the common garden plant that most people dislike and Jeff, stop being disgusting!" A chuckle from behind them made all four turn around. Elrond had been standing behind them for a while now and was greatly amused by the antics of the three of them. Shaking his head, he walked off while Izzy blushed and Elladan laughed. Jeff just made a face at him. They quietly went their own way. Elrohir, Sarah and Leah thought it would be safe now to come down to the dining hall. As they were eating dinner, they all shot secret looks at Jeff and each other trying their best not to laugh. Jeff was still having trouble eating food so now he would take huge bites of food trying to swallow them quickly and taking large gulps of water. This almost choked him in the process but succeeded in keeping Sarah, Elrohir and Leah amused throughout the dinner. Izzy was just about to take a sip of water when something plopped into her glass. Looking around she saw Jeff groan and shake his head. He pointed frantically at Leah but Izzy took no notice. She pulled the object out and found that there was a small note wrapped around an olive. Reading the note, her face slowly turned red. She glanced at Jeff who was still motioning to Sarah so Leah slowly turned to Sarah who was talking to Glorfindel. She wrapped the note around the olive again and threw it to Sarah. Sarah, who had no idea about what was happening, was greatly surprised when an olive flew passed her head. She put an arm out to catch it but was beaten by Glorfindel. Jeff and Izzy realized this and did their best to try and convert his concentration to them rather then him reading the note. Their efforts were in vain though when Erestor promptly told them to shut up. Sarah looked curiously at the note as Glorfindel read it. She looked back at Izzy and then back at the note. Glorfindel started laughing and passed the note to Sarah as he got out a scrap of paper and a quill from his sleeve. Sarah picked up the note and read it. She started laughing to but a slight blush ran up her cheeks. The note read:

_Who'd have thought that Glorfy watching was a favourite pass-time of yours ey? I guess it gets even more interesting when he happens to be starkers you humsup lui_

_Yours faithfully, Jeff_

_PS. If you don't come down to the corridor where the eagle statue is midnight tonight, I'll tell everyone about this little hobby of yours._

_PPS. And don't say I'm blackmailing you. Wasn't it you that told me 'all's fair in love and war'_

"The olive please Sarah," Glorfindel asked with a massive grin plastered over his face. Sarah picked up the olive and Glorfindel applied some caramel to it while she almost shrieked with laughter.

"An adhesive!" he laughed and he stuck the note on it. He chucked the olive back at Izzy's turned head and the caramel stuck into her hair. Glorfindel hid a snort of laughter by drinking, not succeeding very well though, and Sarah was silently shaking with mirth but sure enough, as soon as Izzy looked at them, they were looking as innocent as angels. 'Too innocent!' Izzy thought. She only just then discovered the note in her hair and rushed to read it. She silently put her head on the table and banged it there. She then lifted it up and glared at Jeff. It was all his fault. Who knows what Glorfindel thought now thanks to Jeff. Sarah asked Glorfindel what he wrote. Coughing slightly, he looked at Sarah sheepishly.

"Ahh…sure. '_Dear Izzy. What an absolutely fascinating pass-time. I had no idea that you are now able to go into the men's bathhouse_._ I congratulate you on that and I was wondering if Jeff ever joins you seeing the close relationship the two of you have. You both are able to blush simultaneously and you both have a nack for both swearing the same thing, at the same time. Surely that requires a certain bond between you two. Good night and happy Glorfy watching!"_

Sarah wasn't sure whether to be shocked or amused. Perhaps a mixture of both.

"But before…that almost implied….I didn't think it was acceptable here in middle-earth, and to be spoken about so lightly…"

"Oh you have no idea what goes around here!" Glorfindel said as he grinned evilly. "Do you want to meet Jeff tonight by the way?"

"Ahahaha, that would be fun. I can just imagine the look on his face when he sees you!" Sarah started laughing again.

"But I wonder how he knew about the secret passage, and whatever gave him that idea that Izzy was doing something like that…I say. You don't think he was being serious do you!" Glorfindel asked in alarm. To Sarah, this was even more hilarious. Then something dawned on her and she stopped laughing.

"No. I don't think he was being serious but I think I might know how he knows! Elrohi-" but Sarah suddenly cut off remembering the Glorfindel might kill (not literally) Elrohir if he knew that the son of Elrond had told someone.

"Go on," Glorfindel encouraged.

"Oh look, Elladan has to sit next to Nimloth!" Sarah said as she pointed to Elladan.

"Nuh uh, you're not going to deter me that easily. What did Elrohir say?" Sarah looked around desperately for help. There was no one near her who could help and Leah was talking to Elrohir someway down the table.

"Ah, well Elrohir did mention something about a passageway, and a bathroom. But then he stopped, because he thought he could see something in the wall. I think he thought it was you. It may have been Jeff."

"And trusting Jeff, he probably got the wrong end of things!" Glorfindel finished for her. Everyone stood up to go their separate ways. Most though were heading to the hall of fire.

"I'll see you later," Glorfindel said to Sarah before heading off and Sarah made her way over to Leah and Elrohir.

"Boy do I have a tale for you!" she said.


	16. Chapter 15: Of Purple Robes and Toilets

A/N

This is my last chapter before I go to HONGKONG! woot woot for a family holiday. Ahahahaha….shopping….guys…FOOD! jkZz

Disclaimer

Yoda: Lord of the Rings, Elfin Soul does not own, for if she did so, the world it would affect!

Sarah proceeded to tell Leah what had happened at the dinner table. Leah was doubled over with laughter and drew a few comments from passing elves.

"Are you seriously gonna go, tonight, with Glorfindel?" Sarah nodded.

"May the gods have mercy on Jeff!" Leah managed to say before dissolving into laughter once more. "I am totally coming to watch this. I'd die if I missed it. Pity for Middle Earth that there aren't any cam-corders!" Sarah grinned.

"But I have to wait another 4 hours, what to do, what to do" she sighed.

"Well I'll leave you to decide what you wanna do, I'm off, cheerio!" said Leah as she basically skipped off. Leah slowed down to a walk and giggled. Poor Izzy, she does quite like Glorfy doesn't she…"

"Who likes Glorfy?" asked someone from around the corner. Elladan's head suddenly appeared.

"Ahhhh, no one!"

"Riiiight, come on, tell me!"

"I'll tell you something!" said Leah hurriedly. Anything to get Elladan off track. Leah then related the evening's events to Elladan.

"That's it! I'm coming too!" Laughed Elladan and he and Leah walked off.

(now back to Sarah)

Sarah wondered around like a lost puppy, not sure which way to turn. As she passed a door, she caught a whiff of strawberry and the sound of splashing water. She shook her head in amusement and carried on.

'The library' thought Sarah. She loved libraries even though she didn't tell anyone that. Especially old libraries with their musty book smells and the way it felt cozy and just like home. She walked around looking for a library 'come on, Elrond must have a library…honestly!' she thought. She suddenly stopped as she found herself outside two enormous doors. Curiously, Sarah pushed them open and lo and behold… (ten points to who guesses what she found) there was the library! For half a second, Sarah couldn't believe it. She never had any luck, at all. 'Amazing' she thought and she walked in. There were two levels. The books on the first story looked slightly newer so Sarah raced up the stairs to the second story. She was looking for something, yet her heart would not tell her what it was. She looked curiously around until she came to a window with a slight balcony. Heavy drapes covered it. Feeling some excitement, Sarah walked over to the drapes and pulled them apart. She opened the stiff window and leaned outside. She could see the other wing of the house and she saw the yellow moon slowly rising. 'I wish I brought a cam-corder!' Sarah groaned and hit herself mentally. 'Tonight would be the best. Just imagine the look on Jeff's face!' Feeling slightly disappointed about the fact that there was no way of preserving what was about to happen, and that her hunch about something wonderful beyond the curtains was wrong, by chance, Sarah looked dejectedly up. 'That's strange!' Sarah thought. 'There's a window above me!' Although it might have been another place in the house that just happened to be above the library, Sarah was sure it had to do with the library. Sarah leaned back as a cold breeze whipped past her, stinging her cheeks. Sarah sighed and closed the window. She leaned back on the drapes where the wall should have been but instead of supporting her, they gave way. She stumbled back and fell down. Luckily the drapes hadn't been torn off. She quickly picked herself up and investigated. The drapes were too heavy to pull back completely so they were off the wall so Sarah simply squeezed behind them. There was an archway and steps that lead upwards. Sarah almost fainted. 'Sweet mother she thought and for the second time that night, she raced up stairs. She came to yet another floor of books; these ones were a lot older though. She gasped in disbelief as she ran over to a shelf and ran her hands over them. Picking up a random book she opened it. Dust and a musty smell met her and she smiled. This book was about different properties of plants. Deciding that this was interesting, Sarah kept the book and walked around slowly as she read. She walked past a desk and window, not seeing an elf sitting at the desk looking at her. She stopped at a painting and she suddenly felt a prickle on her neck. She looked at the portraits eyes but they were normal, just painted in. She slowly turned around and saw a dark haired elf looking at her curiously. She blushed and said,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were there," The elf looked her in the eye, and then suddenly laughed.

"I see little one. I am Erestor, and you're Sarah are you not?"

"Yes, yes I am." So this was the infamous Erestor that Sarah had never seen before. He was the chief counselor in Elrond's household.

"How on earth did you find this place?" Erestor asked incredulously. "Even Elrohir and Elladan don't know about this. Glorfindel, perhaps"

"I, er, I'm not sure" At this, Erestor looked slightly disappointed and dropped his head.

"I just felt that there was more to this library than there looks, and that the window looked interesting too!" At this, Erestor looked up.

"That's how I found this place as well!" He smiled. "Plants and their properties. One of the first books recorded about that subject, and stolen from Elrond's mother-in-law." At this, Erestor grinned.

"But, unfortunately, it doesn't include the plants that are considered…wayward, in want of a better word."

"How so?" asked Sarah curiously?

"It doesn't include plants that are used for…weight problems and such! You seem to know quite a bit about those don't you?" Erestor grinned. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"How…how did you know that it was me!" Erestor just smiled.

"Oh, you came to Rivendell with Jeff and Izzy didn't you?" Erestor asked abruptly. Wondering how Erestor knew so much, Sarah replied,

"I did, why?"

"They were causing quite a commotion at the dinner table tonight. I had to tell them to shut up which is quite unlike my usual silence." Erestor grinned. Sarah started to laugh. She slowly related the tale of what happened. Erestor had started to laugh.

"That explains everything. Izzy looked as if she was about to cry! Now I know why. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, of course not, it's definitely something not to miss!"

"Good then, in that case, we had better start off, it's quarter to midnight". Sarah was shocked. They had talked for that long? It certainly didn't feel like it.

"We better not leave this candle alight, Elrond might realize someone's been in his private library!"

"You mean this is arr…private? As in we aren't supposed to be here?"

"Yes. Private, extremely private. Elrond would be upset if he discovered that his secret stash of rare books were found. Especially some of the books…" Sarah motioned for him to go on.

"Some of the books…aren't exactly appropriate for the general public, if you catch my drift." It suddenly clicked with Sarah. She started to giggle. She caught herself and shook her head. She quickly replaced her book and ran back to Erestor who was waiting for her. He blew out the candle.

"Ummm…I hope we don't knock anything over in the dark!" winced Sarah as she realized it was pitch black.

"Don't you mean you hope you won't"

"You could say that!"

"No matter, keep hold of my arm!" Sarah suddenly felt Erestor's arm and she grasped hold. That was the last thing she would need. That Elrond would discover that she had been in his secret library. She winced again. Erestor, mistaking this for uncertainty, grabbed hold her hand, and led her gently threw the library and eventually down the steps.

They reached the bottom without much trouble and the squeezed through the curtains.

"Where did you say you were to meet Glorfindel?"

"Oh, damn. I didn't. We hadn't set a place," Said Sarah as she creased her brow.

"Not to matter, he'll find you easily enough?" Sarah looked at Erestor inquisitively.

"You'll see!" Sure enough, when they walked out of the library, Glorfindel was there, waiting. He looked slightly surprised to see Erestor there but he soon snapped out of his shock.

"Erestor, here to see what's to happen?"

"Wouldn't miss it, besides, it might be useful!" A knowing glance went between Erestor and Glorfindel as Sarah was left confused, in between them both. Seeing her confusion, both elfin lords grinned and each took an arm and led her down the passage, chatting as they went.

Leah, Elladan and Elrohir turned a corner and were met with the scene of Glorfindel and Erestor both grinning, and leading Sarah down the passage.

"That…I just didn't see that!" said Elladan.

"I second that!" replied Elrohir.

"Ummm….?" Asked Leah.

"Erestor…grinning…and smiling…the world is going to end!" Elrohir said in awe.

"In all of years, we have only seen Erestor smile twice. The first being when our father's wardrobe was stained purple."

"Purple!" Leah asked incredulously.

"He should have never have changed our wardrobe without consulting us first. He got rid of all of our hunting clothes, and replaced them with sissy ball robes, mind you, he still doesn't know it was us although Erestor found out immediately. And the second time was when we begged Erestor for dear mercy. We were groveling on the floor, just so that he wouldn't tell father it was us. We told him we would do anything. That's when he smiled. We found ourselves cleaning out all of the toilets for two years! That was two hundred years ago though. Never again have we seen him smile, at least not in public." Leah nodded. They suddenly bumped into Kyo.

"Off to the eagle statue?" Asked Kyo, grinning evilly.

"How did you know!" asked Izzy in shock.

"He told me!" he replied as he pointed to Elrohir. "Plus, I do want see what happens to our dear friend Jeff!"

"Please, do join us then!" Elladan and Elrohir said simultaneously.

"Will do!"


	17. Chapter 16: Seeeeveeenn Daaayysss

A/N: back everyone…well…i've been back for a while…just digging around for ideas and catching up on my homework. Hong Kong was AWESOME!..ahaha…

Disclaimer

Elfin-Soul doesn't own anything -v

"So, should we wait for the others?" Sarah asked her two companions.

"Probably. Jeff is waiting for Izzy isn't he?" asked Glorfindel.

"Yeah, that's right!" she replied so the three elves stopped and waited for the others to catch up.

"Sarah!...How's it going mate?" asked Kyo enthusiastically when he caught up to Sarah. Sarah laughed.

"I take it you're excited," she replied.

"You betcha. I haven't been this excited since your cousin was about to bash my cousin!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…."

"Umm…Sarah, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Izzy quietly.

"Sure thing," Sarah replied as Izzy led her off to the side.

"Umm, I'm not sure if you know, but Jeff actually wants to meet you. Not me. That note at dinner was intended for you."

"Serious? It's a good thing it went to you then!" Sarah jokingly replied. Izzy hit her on the arm.

"So, we better both meet Jeff then, you know..?"

"Ok then. And I have a question for you,"

"Fire ahead,"

"Do you like Glorfindel?"

"Glorfindel, what!...Are you joking!...Yes," Sarah just nodded and then motioned to walk back. She and Izzy quietly explained to the others that they were both going to meet Jeff.

"Why? Watchu gonna do that for?" asked Leah.

"Yes. Didn't Jeff only want to meet Izzy?" Elladan asked. Izzy and Sarah just shrugged.

"Fine then," said Kyo, "But I bags the window curtains!" Everyone laughed and then hurried along to the corridor. Kyo and Leah hid behind the curtains while Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir opened a near by window and stepped out onto the small balcony and Sim hid in the archway. Izzy and Sarah weren't sure what to do. About a minute later, they heard footsteps. Sarah pretended to inspect a painting, and Izzy pretended to look outside. Jeff appeared. When he saw Izzy and Sarah, a huge grin also appeared on his face.

"So you are here as well Sarah. Smart, smart girl!" Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Listen to my conditions. You will obey them, unless you would like the whole household to know your dirty little secret!"

"Oh please, don't hold back!" Izzy replied sarcastically.

"Of course not, Izzy dearest! Here they are. If I ask you to do something, you must do it, with no complaints what so ever, you will bring my breakfast into my room each morning, personally, you will tell the others that you do all that only for the simple fact that…I, Jeff, could charm the spots off a leopard and last, but not least…no, definitely not least…you know those herbs that you…'accidentally' gave to me? I want you to put them into Elrohir's drink tomorrow night, as pay back for what he did to me! Put say…a year's worth of herbs in!" That last statement certainly caught Elrohir's attention as he waited outside listening to the proceedings.

"Let's have some fun," he whispered to his brother, Glorfindel and Erestor. Izzy and Jeff started arguing about the consequences of such a trick. Sarah looked around in a bored manner and decided to look for everyone. Everyone were hidden pretty well. Sarah looked outside, and then remembered that the three elves were outside. She looked there for a while and was just about to look away when a head popped up. It was Elrohir. Trying to suppress a grin, Sarah strained her eyes. Elrohir was mouthing something to her. What was it now? He started pointing to Jeff…and then to his eyes, then him. Finally Sarah understood and she nodded.

"Hey ummm…Jeff. Do you think the moon looks bigger here than it did at home?" Jeff and Izzy just looked at her dumbly. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Well arr.." and Jeff looked outside. "It does loo...wAh!" Jeff stopped. It was at that moment, when he was looking outside, something floated past. Izzy caught on.

"That reminds me of how the ghosts float ey Sarah?" she asked.

"Sure does, but I can't be too sure. Wanna check it out Jeff? That is of course, if you're not scared?" Sarah and Izzy sniggered. That did it. Jeff started moving uncertainly up to the window. As he got closer, he got more confident.

"It was only an ow.." He stopped. Another head with a gruesome facial expression floated past smoothly. Jeff certainly saw it this time. He was standing the, unsure what to do, when another head this time floated past. The thing was, you couldn't see the face properly because it was dark, and the moon behind it silhouetted it. This head this time was staring right at Jeff, and it slowly lifted a ragged hand up and pointed to Jeff. Jef screamed and ran back behind Izzy and Sarah.

"Diidyu…Didyouseethat!" he whispered.

"Huh, see what?" they asked.

"That…that…those horrible things!"

"No Jeff, what you been on. You're hallucinating!" they replied. Leah tried to get closer to the three so she could here better, but she accidentally tripped on the hem of her white dress and fell forward. Jeff, hearing that quickly whirled around. Leah, sensing that all would be lost if she didn't act quickly started crawling towards Jeff, dragging her whole body on the floor and occasionally lifting her hand up to point at him. She cried out in a wraspy voice,

"Seven…days….seven..days!" Jeff screamed,

"Sa..sa….Sadako!" He turned to his left, and saw a door there. He vainly tried to open up the door, but couldn't. Unbeknown to him, Glorfindel was now on the other side holding it fast. Defeated, Jeff turned around. Suddenly the curtains near the window started moving slightly, and choking noises made their way to Jeff's ears. Jeff, in pure fear, turned back to the door, and pushed with all his might. Expecting the door to hold, Jeff was extremely surprised when it gave way, and he toppled into the dark room. Glorfindel silently snuck out of the room, and closed the door behind Jeff as Jeff ran back to the door…and started hitting. Everyone jumped out of their hiding spaces, and quietly ran away as Sarah and Izzy collapsed on each other trying their best not to laugh out aloud so that Jeff would hear. What made things even more hilarious was the fact that Jeff was still banging on the door, screaming to be let out while not realizing that the door hadn't been locked. Footsteps echoed along the corridor in the distance, and Sarah and Izzy looked at each other in despair, not knowing which way to run.

"Pssst. Over here!" The two turned around and saw Elladan and Elrohir beckoning to them. They were about two metres off the ground, leaning out of a cavity in the wall, and a painting used to be. Rushing over, Izzy and Sarah let themselves be pulled up into the cavity by Erestor and Glorfindel as Elrohir and Elladan worked at trying to put them painting back over the hole.

"Shhh. Don't make a sound or else Lord Elrond will know we are here!" warned Glorfindel.

"How did…" but Glorfindel cut Izzy off by putting a finger to his lips. Izzy nodded. Slowly, the footsteps grew louder and so did Jeff's cries for help. Jeff was so desperate, he was calling out in any language he knew, which included quite a few Chinese dialects, Japanese, Italian, Spanish and Swedish. The footsteps became more hurried and finally, they stopped, where everyone guessed where Jeff was behind the door. Elrond knocked uncertainly on the door. Much to his surprise, Jeff knocked back. Elrond knocked again, but this time, Jeff called out,

"What's the secret password?" Elrond sighed and opened up the door.

"Jeff, pray what brings you here, screaming out in the middle of the night?"

"Arr…mister Elrond sir. Sorry, I thought you were Sarah or Izzy!"

"And why would that be?" Knowing that some extremely embarrassing events could occur if he told Elrond why, Jeff said,

"Umm…because I thought I saw them before, yeah, that's it!"

"Right young sir, but I think it would be best for you to go to bed now, and we discuss what happened tonight in the morning."

"Yessir!" replied Jeff as he scurried off.

That's what happens when you mix flat coke with dried noodles! Rosie nods wisely to herself That's all from me, adieu!

ps Sadako is the girl in the Japanese version of 'The Ring'…the freaky girl that is v-v


	18. Chapter 17: Two Passages, One Stone

Disclaimer

I dO nOt OwN aNyThInG.!.!.!.! sorry for the cap-nocap want to make it look Puuuuuuurty!

The group cramped up behind the painting all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Elrond leave. It was getting a little hot in there anyhow. Elrohir suddenly said to no one in particular,

"I'll race you to the kitchens!" Everyone looked at each other.

"You're on!" everyone replied Sarah, Elladan and Izzy in unison.

"Well I'll tell you something. I bet I can beat all of you there!" challenged Glorfindel.

"You! In your dreams my dear elf. You would probably tire out by the end of the passage." Taunted Erestor.

"Whatever!" came the quick reply from Glorfindel. "I could beat all of you together. How's this. All of you versus me!"

"Very well!" replied Elrohir as Erestor looked incredulously at him. "But…."

"But what?"

"You have to take the passage here. The one behind you."

"What are you trying to do. Lose now? That will only be a short-cut to me!" said Glorfindel but Elrohir just shrugged. Erestor had been watching this exchange interestedly but realized something. Elladan wasn't there. Just before Glorfindel said 'Lose now?' though, Elladan came back quietly and winked to Erestor.

"Ready, set, go!" interrupted Izzy as she removed the painting, and sped off with Sarah behind her. Erestor just shook his head in amusement and Elrohir and Elladan did the same. Glorfindel was already off so Erestor was left to replace the painting back to its original state.

He easily caught up with the rest, which was strange because it was a known household fact that Erestor would never be hurried, and hardly anyone had seen him run.

"That was quick 'Tor but we needn't hurry. You were right when you said he would be out of breath by the time he got to the end of the passage!"

"How so young one?" Erestor asked curiously.

"There are two passages that lead from behind the painting. One is relatively short, but the other one goes around in circles, and ends at the end of the passage, after what seems two hours of walking!" replied Elladan.

"And your point being…..?"

"Well, they look identical, but the short one is marked with a small stone in the middle of the entrance. We happened to find that passage a few months back, and remarked to Glorfindel how we put the stone in the entrance of the short passage. I doubt he would have forgotten that!" said Elrohir.

"You know old Glorfy. Stores everything in that mind of his for future reference!" finished off his brother. Sarah started laughing while Izzy looked on confused. Erestor hid a smile while Elrohir and Elladan also started laughing.

"I don't get it…." Said Izzy. Elrohir and Elladan laughed even harder when they heard that.

"They swapped the stone to the long passage Izzy," whispered Sarah discreetly.

"Ooooooooooh………" said Izzy…and then began to giggle.

"But we better hurry though. That gave us a bit of a chance against Glorfindel but he's still as quick as a hare!" said Elladan knowingly so he, Elrohir and Izzy sprinted off and Sarah started to follow but stopped when she saw Erestor just standing there.

"Aren't you going to come?" she asked. He just looked at her and smiled.

"Pleeeeeeeeease….pretty, pretty please with icing sugar and a cherry on the top?" Erestor looked slightly confused but the relented.

"Oh alright then," he said and sprinted off after the twins and Izzy leaving Sarah in his wake. at least waited for me!" grumbled Sarah as she followed.


	19. Chapter 18: Midnight Snack Nightmare

Disclaimer

Devonny: Elfin-Soul doesn't own anything….not even me

Elfin-Soul: Indeed? Who does own you then?

Erestor: I do! scowls

Elfin-Soul: Wah!...

Erestor: Grrrr….never play poker with a muse… … … …

Devonny: smiles triumphantly

Heading off, Sarah sprinted off after Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir and Izzy. After some way, she caught up to Elladan and Izzy. Speaking while she was running, she asked,

"Where are Elrohir and Erestor?"

"Racing," was the reply from Elladan.

"Typical men!...Err, Elves sorry," Said Izzy while Sarah laughed.

"Come on slow coaches!" called Sarah.

"Easy for you to say, you were in the cross-country team at school!" said Izzy with a sniff. Sarah just pulled a face and sped off. In the distance, she could hear Izzy explaining to Elladan what a coach was. Sarah saw Elrohir and Erestor far off, but to her dismay, they seemed to increase their speed as soon as they realized she was there. Summoning her strength, she pushed herself harder. Smiling ironically to herself, she recalled the time how in cross-country practice, she was constantly criticized by the coach for not pushing herself. Surprising herself, the simple memory of the coaches sneering face spurred her on even faster and more determined to catch up to Elrohir and Erestor. They were certainly surprised when she advanced on them, and were in a state of disbelief when she did catch up to them. Laughing maniacally, she raced on with them. They were almost at the kitchens and that seemed to somehow make them run even harder to try and beat the other. Fifty metres, thirty metres, ten metres, five metres, it was neck to neck when the most unexpected and most horrifying (to them at least) thing happened. Lord Elrond had just happened to be making his way to the kitchens to get a midnight snack when his chief councilor, his son, and Sarah bowled into him at top speed. In a daze, they laid in a heap on the floor for a few moments. Slowly, they started to pick themselves up when Elladan and Izzy bowled into them. Luckily for Erestor, he managed to dodge out of the way but unluckily for Elrond, Elrohir and Sarah, they were once again, sent flying to the floor. Trying hard not to laugh, Erestor watched on in amusement when a sliding panel opened up behind him and Glorfindel came flying out at top speed into Erestor, who into lost his balance, and the two fell onto the heap of elves which consisted of Elrond, his two sons, Sarah and Izzy. This of all moments, Sarah started to laugh. She couldn't hold it in. Izzy soon joined in and the two laughed and laughed until the started crying. This seemed even more amusing to them and they laughed even harder. Trying in vain to gather themselves, they managed to stop laughing but not without a few sqeaks. Elrohir, not quite sure of what was happening looked at them in a concerned way. They immediately dissolved into laughter once again. Elrond, having had enough picked himself up in the most dignified manner possible for an elf lord who had been bowled over twice, and then squashed. Turning back to them he said,

"I will send for you in the morning, and you WILL explain to me this mess!" and he stalked off. Grimacing slightly Elrohir said,

"We're in for it!" Izzy whispered something to Sarah and they both cracked up.

"Do, please enlighten us on the source of your amusement ladies," Glorfindel said curiously.

"Ehehe...Lord Elrond does," began Sarah.

"Does seem to be well," continued Izzy.

"Well?" said Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrohir.

"Walking a little…peculiarly doesn't he…" Sarah finished. Glorfindel and Elrohir giggled which made Erestor look at them strangely. That shut them up quickly.

"He almost looks as if he has something stuck up his…" began Izzy but she was cut off by Elladan who suddenly exclaimed,

"WHERE'S MY SHOE GONE!" Sarah and Izzy who had managed to stand up before almost collapsed so instinctively, they grabbed out to the nearest thing. That 'thing' being Erestor who promptly sat down with the two grabbing hold of him laughing their heads off along with Elrohir and Glorfindel. Elrohir and Glorfindel managed to stop laughing to give Erestor a strange look before continuing to laugh once more. Elladan just looked vainly for his shoe.

A/N: I think I will leave it there. Hopefully this chappie will induce some giggles . The next chapter will include Elrond's study, that pesky little marysueish Nimloth, and perhaps (if I feel up to it) confessions of a councilor. R&R, cheers!


	20. Chapter 19: Duck, Flying Fruit!

Disclaimer

I do not own anything! pulls a face

Sarah was awoken in the morning by someone knocking at the door. She couldn't be bothered getting up yet so she rolled over and put her pillow over her head. The knocking continued and then Leah came into Sarah's room and opened up the door.

'Watchu do that for?" Sarah mumbled sleepily.

"That blooming noise was driving me berserk Sarah hun. It seems as if you've got a messenger."

"Sorry for interrupting you lady Sarah, but Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." The messenger said.

"Of course!" Sarah responded with a wave of her hand. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Nodding, the messenger stood outside while Leah closed the door.

"What have you been doing?" Leah asked cheekily.

"No Leah, no. Not that type of thing. Last night, we were kind of racing around, and ran into Elrond…several times."

"Ran into?" Leah asked curiously.

"Literally!" Sarah laughed and headed to her wardrobe. She pulled out her green dress and the headed to the bathroom while Leah went back to her room to finish sleeping. After a quick slosh in the bathtub, Sarah pulled on her dress and twisted her hair up. She put two long pins in them (a/n: like chopsticks P). Closing the door behind her, she motioned for the messenger to take her there.

"Err, excuse me Lady Sarah," the messenger began.

"Just Sarah," she said. The messenger smiled slightly.

"What exactly did you do if it is not too bold for me to ask? Lord Elrond wasn't in a good mood this morning." Gulping slightly, Sarah said,

"Last night, a group of us accidentally knocked Lord Elrond to the floor. A few times actually." Incredulously, the messenger said,

"How!"

"We were racing around," Sarah laughed.

"I see. We're here now. I wish you luck Sarah!" the messenger said with a grin before departing swiftly. Sarah turned to the door. She shivered slightly before gaining her composure back and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Elrond say. Doing so, she was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one here. Izzy, Elrohir and Elladan were also there.

"Now that all of you are present, please explain to me how you happened to be racing around the corridors at 2 in the morning?" Elrond inquired"

"Where are Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor ada?" Elrohir asked.

"They have already come to see me and have explained their part in the events last night. Judging by what they were saying, they were trying to stop you four from creating havoc but unfortunately, they were too late. Is this true?" Elrohir sniggered slightly while Izzy began to say something but was kicked by Sarah.

"Alas, it is so. It was very foolish of us to do so. If only Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor had arrived sooner and put an end to our rampage, all would be fine." Said Elladan.

"Indeed?" Elrond said with an eyebrow raised. Not being able to help themselves, they all said,

"Indeed!" in unison. Elrond scowled slightly.

"Don't let this happen again. You may go now!" Breathing a sigh of relief, they all piled out of Elrond's study and closed the door. Izzy began to giggle while Sarah yawned and said,

"I'm hungry."

"Me too!" agreed Elrohir so they all set off for the dining hall. Surprise, surprise. When they reached the hall, they saw Erestor and Glorfindel were conversing with each other and looking extremely pleased with themselves. They looked up and noticed the four.

"Ahh, how are we this fine day? Good to see you're all intact after you meeting with Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said smugly.

"Very well indeed my good lord. Infact, we related to ada the events which occurred last night, including your part in them!" Elrohir said with a straight face. Glorfindel and Erestor looked at the others in shock and they all nodded in agreement.

"You what!" Glorfindel demanded and stood up.

"Only joking idiot," Izzy said laughing. The relief was obvious as Glorfindel collapsed back down to his seat. Elladan was laughing so much that he didn't see where he was sitting much to the delight of young Nimloth. Having sat down, he turned to see Nimloth staring dreamily at him. Jumping, he tried to get up again but his father entered the hall and saw what was happening and glared at Elladan so severely that Elladan sat back down again. Trying to hold in laughter, Sarah reached for cup. A small fruit landed in it splashing the liquid everywhere. Looking around annoyed, Sarah spotted Jeff looking at her wide eyed. He pointed to the fruit. Picking it up, Sarah realized that the fruit had a small note attached to it. Rolling her eyes at Jeff, she read the note. There was one word on it. 'Truce!' Laughing, Sarah turned to Jeff and gave him the thumbs up. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jeff leaned back in his chair. This caused him to fall off much to the amusement of Sarah. Hastily picking himself back up, he continued on with his breakfast.


	21. Chapter 20: Information Overload

Confessions of a councilor. This chapter will be a little more serious than the others ones, but this should be the only exception. Special thanks to BOBETTE! Ahaha. I 'did' have more reviews until this story was removed for no obvious reason. I even sent and email to staff asking why but I didn't get a reply (it rhymes -;;)

Disclaimer

I do not own anything!

(Just incase anyone was wondering…all of my comments are from the previous time I uploaded this story)

With Leah asleep, and not feeling like talking to any of the others today, Sarah decided to check out Elrond's 'secret' library again. Traipsing off through the halls of Imladris made Sarah think for no particular reason. She hadn't looked back since that fateful day when she was traveling in the bus with her friends. She hadn't thought of any of her family or friends. Memories of her life before came flooding back to her and suddenly, Sarah felt very week in the knees. She didn't want to think of that. When she was younger, she used to become quite upset at the idea of impermanence in the world, but slowly, as the years passed on she learnt to accept the fact. Those thoughts only entered her mind when she was tired, and usually she pushed them back out, but today, she couldn't. Her parents called it a monkey mind. Just like a monkey, her mind would jump about the place, and things would suddenly become quite overwhelming. Her brain would work faster and faster until her mind was full of memories and that resulted in her becoming sick. It had only happened once, but Sarah never wanted to go through that again.

Wonders of wonders, her feet managed to lead her to the library again. Running through, she went straight to the curtains and into the passage before, not caring if anyone was there, just wishing to seek peace. As she reached the top library, she calmed down slightly. Stopping, she took in a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Walking slowly around, she browsed the shelves until she found a suitable book. Eventually, her eyes came to rest on a small leather bound book. Opening, she was delighted to find a fairytale book. Climbing a shelf ladder at the back of the library, she found a small retreat that she guessed was a lounging spot. Sitting down with her back against the wall, she had full view over the whole library. She opened the book and started reading. Somehow the fairytales had a soothing effect on her mind. The stories were simple and innocent, just exactly what her mind longed for. She became so engrossed with the stories that she didn't realize another figure enter the library. It was Erestor.

When Erestor entered the library, he knew that someone was around. Looking around, he spotted Sarah at the back of the library in a special space cleared out on top of one of the giant bookcases. Shaking his head in amusement, he realized that Sarah had no idea that he was here. He decided to leave her to herself and he walked to a small desk near a painting and pulled out a small leather-bound book and a quill. Pausing a bit, Erestor looked at Sarah and then started writing. This went on for a few hours while Sarah in complete oblivion, read the book.

Sarah sighed slightly as she finished the book. She stretched and put the book down. Deciding to look around the library once again, she climbed down the ladder with the book in hand and walked over to the side of the library. She gave a start when she saw Erestor working at the desk. He looked up and saw her there and laughed.

"Sorry if I startled you. You were too engrossed with your book to see me come in!" he said.

"When did you come in?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Only a few hours ago," Laughing, Sarah put her book on the desk.

"What are you doing Erestor?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really," he said quickly as his shut his book.

"Riiiiight!" Sarah laughed.

"Oh, before I forget, Leah was looking for you at lunch." Erestor said with a grin.

"Really? I better go and find her before she kills me!" said Sarah as she picked up the book on the table. "Thanks Erestor!" And Sarah went to put the book back. As she walked to the shelf she had picked the book up from, she opened the book to see who the author was so that she might find more of his books. Instead of finding the fairytales, she saw written notes about Imladris and the people. Her eyes came across her name, and the names of her friends. Erestor picked up the book on the table, and opened it once again. To his horror, he saw fairytales instead of his notes. Picking up the book, he rushed to where he saw Sarah go.

"Sarah, you've got the wrong book!" he almost yelled. He saw Sarah standing with her back to him. Turning around, she said,

"I know!" Closing his eyes, Erestor said under his breath,

"Oh sweet Eru!" Dropping the book on the floor as she moved back slowly, she said quietly,

"Why, why are all of us in your book? How come you have everything I've ever said to you is written in your book. How come there are drawings of my friends and I in there. How come there are notes in there about all of us. How come Erestor?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked softly. Sarah nodded.

"Not only am I Lord Elrond's chief councilor, I'm also what you could call, a spymaster, not that there is much need for one though. I know everything that happens in Imladris for it is my duty. Lord Elrond knows you are not of this world truly, but he did not see it fit to ask you more about it. He laid upon me the task to find out about you and your friends."

"That's why you said it would be useful, when we went to see Jeff last night. I didn't understand why, but now I see." Erestor nodded. "So then, are we some specimens to be studied and observed?" said Sarah, hurt. "To be recorded and experimented with..?" She started walking to the exit of the library.

"No, that is not true, but we had to know more about you. We had no idea who you were, or if you were dangerous!" Erestor began angrily. Sarah stopped. Turning around slowly, she said,

"I know," and then she fled. Shaking his head angrily, he collected his book and then walked out after her. Already, Sarah's mind was in a whiz, and became overloaded. She ran straight to her room, locked the door, and went to sleep.

Erestor made his way to Elrond's study with a weary sigh. He knocked and a voice said,

"Come in." Entering, Erestor went to the desk in the middle of the room.

"They aren't a threat m'lord," Erestor simply said. Elrond knew better than to question his councilor. Although Erestor was young in terms of an elf, he held wisdom beyond his years. Elrond nodded.

"Another thing m'lord, Sarah seems to have found out about what I'm doing. She seems to have taken it the wrong way! I'm a little worried about her."

"I'll send someone down later to check up on her. I expect she is just thinking things through." Erestor also knew not to question his lord. Thanking him, he made his way back out and headed to the dining hall. He found Leah sitting their talking animatedly to Jeff and Kyo. Excusing himself, pulled Leah off to the side and asked her,

"Have you seen Sarah?" Shaking her head, Leah noted the worried look on Erestor's face.

"What is wrong?" she asked, she herself starting to become worried.

"I think she might be a little upset! She ran away suddenly. I sensed something about her. She wasn't her right self this afternoon." Leah suddenly gasped.

"Did she seem a little err, pre-occupied with something on her mind?" Nodding, Erestor noticed the distress that appeared on Leah's face. She rushed off and Erestor had a hard time keeping up with her. She made her way to Sarah's room where a maid was standing outside.

"No one's answering m'lady," the maid said to Leah.

"That's ok," Leah said in a rush as she rushed to her own door. The maid nodded and walked away. Leah rushed in through her room and almost knocked down the door that joined Sarah and her room together. She found Sarah asleep under her quilt. Sarah's face had turned a sickly colour and she was sweating. Leah turned around and saw Erestor there looking horrified at Sarah's sudden change.

"You, out!" Leah said as she pushed him out of the room. Leah rushed to the small bathroom ensuite and grabbed a flannel and wet it. Wringing out the excess water, she walked over to Sarah's bed and put it on her face. She pulled the covers back down and she pushed away all the wet hair and Sarah's forehead.

"Poor soul," Leah said to herself. "It must be horrible to go through this again!" She walked back to her own room and opened up the door. She saw an extremely concerned Erestor on the other side. Walking into her room, she pulled the door. Erestor asked,

"What's wrong, why is Sarah like that? It's all my fault!" Motioning for Erestor to sit down, Leah began to tell Erestor.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have anything to do with you. Sarah is an extremely thoughtful person. Infact, before we came here, Sarah was our guardian angel. She would listen to everyone's problems and do all in her power to help us. Her mind becomes over-loaded. This has happened to her once before when her younger sister was tragically killed, and she was ill for a couple of days. Everything becomes daunting and she can't cope with her surroundings. I wasn't there when it happened, but she told me later. She said it was the most painful thing in her life!" Leah swallowed. Erestor nodded. He realized it wasn't a physical pain, but a mental pain. They were interrupted by the sound of running water. Leaping up, Leah closed the door in front of Erestor's face. She ran to the bathroom and saw Sarah walk out soaking wet in her clothes. Before Leah could say anything, Sarah said,

"It's ok. I had one of my spells but it's ok, it's ok, I'll be fine!" Sarah staggered to her bed and sat on the edge, her head in her hands. Leah grabbed a towel, and the rushed over to Sarah. She wrapped Sarah in the towel.

"Have a cold wash. It will refresh you, you know that." Nodding, Sarah grabbed some clothes and headed off to the bathroom. Turning around, she smiled in thanks.

"Hurry up. Silly girl, having a shower in her clothes!' Laughed Leah. Shaking her head, Sarah closed the door while yet again, Leah opened up the door but instead of just Erestor there, Elrond, Izzy, Glorfindel, Kyo, Jeff, Elrohir and Elladan were all standing there.

"Will she be alright, will she be alright?" chorused the twins. Nodding, Leah closed the door behind her. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Sarah just needs a rest. She's fine, just a little over-whelmed at the moment. A few days' time and she will be right as rain!" A little confused, everyone stood there. Beaming in reassurance, Leah bustled everyone out.

"I don't think Sarah would be too happy if she knew you were all here. She just wants to sleep without the interruption of everyone!' Relenting, everyone except Erestor and Glorfindel left.

"What's wrong with you two lads? Didn't you hear what I said?" Leah asked.

"I know what she's going through!" Glorfindel said while Erestor said,

"And it might be my fault, so I have to stay!" Glorfindel looked at Erestor in amusement while Erestor looked all innocent.

"Indeed?" Sarah asked sleepily. Her hair was all wet but she had a towel around her shoulders to stop it from wetting her night-gown. Leah rushed up and ushered Sarah back to her room while Glorfindel and Erestor followed.

"Can't we have a little privacy anymore? This girl needs sleep!" Leah argued. Laughing, sat on the side of Sarah's bed making Sarah bounce up off the bed. Giggling, Sarah allowed herself to be tucked in by Leah. She watched in amusement while Leah tried to get Glorfindel out of the room.

"So, it really wasn't my fault then?" Erestor asked in a whisper.

"Nah, it wasn't. Just an information overload." She grinned and settled down sleepily. Erestor sighed in relief and awkwardly grinned at Sarah happily before bidding her goodnight. He looked in amusement as a blush rose from Sarah's cheeks as she pretended to have fallen asleep. He pulled Glorfindel out of the room and bid Leah goodnight. Laughing, Leah pulled her cover from her own bed, and brought it into Sarah's room and put it on the window seat.

"I'm camping here for the night," Leah said as she turned off the night. Sarah made a noise sleepily, but was unable to disagree. Slowly, sleep over took her senses and Sarah fell into a peaceful slumber.


	22. Chapter 21: Pillow Fight!

Disclaimer

I do not own anything db

Yawning, Sarah sat up and arched her back like a cat. Turning around, she started when she saw Leah sleeping peacefully on her window seat. It had been four days since Sarah had one of her spells, and with all the commotion it had caused, Sarah just wished that everyone would forget it all and leave it were it belonged. In the past. She walked to her bathroom and splashed her face with the cool water. Coming back out, she realized that Leah was still asleep. Leah had looked after Sarah, not that there was much to do as all Sarah did was sleep, and she suspected that's all Leah did as well besides the occasional food break. She glanced once more at Leah and decided not to disturb her. That thought lasted two seconds as Sarah's eyes fell on the window. Grinning like a maniac, Sarah flung open the window to let the cold air rush in to the room, but mainly on to Leah who was in front of the window. Leah leapt up like a singed cat and stood there gawping and trying to work out what had just happened. Sarah took this moments confusion to leap back into bed and pretend to sleep. Leah heard something behind her and she whizzed around but only to see Sarah sound asleep.

"Way too peaceful Sarah girl! You're always snoring or farting or doing something of the sort!" Leah drawled. Snorting in indignation, Sarah started to protest but only ending up with a pillow flung into her face. She retaliated by throwing two of her pillows back and soon, there was a fully fledged pillow fight. It was interrupted when Erestor bounced in with Elrond behind him. He was smacked in the face by a pillow thrown by Leah. Trying to stifle a laugh, Sarah said,

"That's what happens when you don't knock!" Scowling, Erestor was tempted to throw the pillow at her.

"I see you're still alive and kicking Sarah!' Elrond said with a hint of a smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Sarah said looking all for the world like a Cheshire cat.

"Unfortunately," came the quick reply from around the door. The entering figure was hit by another flying pillow. Elrohir came into view with a laughing Elladan close behind. His dark hair was all roughed up.

"My, aren't we chirpy this morning," he commented drawly while he joined a grumpy looking Erestor.

"You betcha!" Sarah replied and perhaps would have said more if it hadn't have been for the intervention of Elrond. He walked up to Sarah and put his hand on her forehead. Everyone gathered up behind Elrond and proceeded to make faces at Sarah. Doing her best to keep a straight face, she cleared her throat slightly. Elrond's eyes snapped open.

"You're in perfect health Sarah. Now if you would just stop terrorizing the halls of Imladris with your," at this point, Elrond turned around and stared at his sons and Leah,

"Dear friends, all would be fine!" he finished. Innocent as angels, as soon as Elrond turned his back once more, Leah and Elladan were making faces. Shaking her head, Sarah turned her attention back to Elrond.

"You must be hungry!" Elrond asked smiling. Sarah nodded and her stomach rumbled in agreeing way.

"I'm hungry. I'm hungry!" Elrohir stated.

"I am hungry too! I'm hungry!" Elladan replied.

"We're hungry, we're hungry, so what are you going to do?" they chorused and began to dance around. Ignoring them, Elrond tried to talk while Erestor and Leah vainly tried to sink into the floor.

"We're hungry, we're hungry!" sang the twins. They used the words 'We're Hungry' singing them along to old Elvish songs. A gleam appeared in Elrond's eye and Sarah started back. Smiling, Elrond turned around and said pleasantly,

"I will ask the cooks to prepare a large lunch in honour of you recovering Sarah!" Sarah tried to protest but couldn't get a word in.

"Let's say, Kyo, Jeff, Izzy, Glorfindel and you five will be there!" Eyes wide in amazement, Elrohir and Elladan stopped their singing.

"A…a feast?" Elrohir asked incredulously.

"Yes, just for you, but I expect you to eat it all, otherwise I'd be a little disappointed and I'm sure the cooks would be too after going to the trouble of preparing something as large as that. You have permission to use the formal dining hall!" Elrond said. Bowing slightly, he left the room.

"Something isn't ri.." Sarah began before she was cut off by the shouts of Elladan and Elrohir.

"A feast! For us! In the Formal dining hall! Must, spread, word!" they gasped before bounding off. Leah looked at Erestor with an eyebrow raised. Holding his hands up in defeat, he said,

"I know, I'm going, but before I do, can I talk to Sarah about something?" Leah looked at Sarah and Sarah shrugged. Nodding, Leah skipped off to her room.

"Ar, Sarah, here, I managed to find some more of these!" Erestor handed several small books over to Sarah.

"Happy reading! And another thing," Leaning towards her, he asked quietly,

"Do you remember?" Sarah looked at him confused.

"Remember before. Of Mid…" Erestor stopped and sighed.

"Never mind." Drawing back, Erestor bowed slightly and then left. Sarah looked at his retreating back confused.

"Oh Erestor, one thing, I feel as if I owe you more of an explanation for my behavior…

"I did not wish to ask in the fear that it was something which deeply hurt you, but yes perhaps it is wiser to not bottle up those memories, for present at least," he replied.

"Yes well, I'm not sure what Leah told you but quite a few years ago my sister died in front of me and I was powerless to do anything. It was an accident but one that would never have occurred if I hadn't had…well anyway after that I was supposedly counseled over it but they turned me into some sort of research guinea pig and experimented with human emotions and thoughts and the mind…dodgy stuff and it's something which I just prefer to forget about…" and Sarah hung her head in shame. Lifting up her chin Erestor looked earnestly at her and said,

"Young one, do not be ashamed, it was not your fault and you cannot help what happened. In truth I am deeply shocked by what happened to you but yes I believe you were right. The past is where it should stay, it does no good to dwell on such memories…"

"Thanks Erestor!"

"For what?"

"I feel slightly better being able to tell this to someone"

"Don't mention it. Now hurry and get cleaned up. I shall see you at this so called feast, so long." And with that he glided out of Sarah's room and closed the door. Sighing Sarah went to her bureau to look for a suitable dress for the day.

A/N: Thanks to samlover for reviewing. I like you idea and I'll do just that. For the rest of you reading (that's if there is anyone at all) the next installment will be titled 'Elrond's Revenge'. Use your imaginations on what this might be! Adieu.


	23. Chapter 22: Memories of the Past

A/N: I haven't written in ages….no real excuse so my apologies. mUAhaahHAhaha…….i'm in the school debating team and that's opened up a whole new world of REBUTTING! I love that

Dislcaimer

I do not own anything except my own characters Sarah, Leah etc etc etc….

After cleaning up, Sarah headed off to find somebody. Despite all of its luxuries, Imlardis could be quite a lonely place she thought. She was looking in particular for Kyo or perhaps Gandalf. She realized during that last attack of hers that things couldn't go on like she would have planned. It was too dangerous, and that was why she felt as if she needed to talk to somebody, just to sort things out for herself. Not surprisingly, she found Kyo walking along the passage to her. His once pink robes had been replaced by a more subtle grey, feeling that pink made him more of a mockery than anything. Without a word, he motioned for her to follow him into the library and just as silently, she followed. She knew what was to be discussed.

Gandalf was waiting for them as they entered, but Sarah wondered whether Erestor was there as well, perhaps in the secret room upstairs. After sitting down Gandalf propped he arms up on one of the desks and began,

"Do you know why we need to speak young one?" Sarah nodded sadly.

"It is too dangerous, I had to stop Kyo from telling me much, doubtless to say, you would know as much, if not more about this world than he does?" Again, Sarah nodded. The information that she and her friends knew, from the book and the movie put them in a dangerous situation not only with people that might want to exploit their knowledge, but also with fate. If anything was to slip about the fate of the ring, Sauron and such, many events could change and history, or at least the history or the Lord of the Rings in Sarah's world, would be changed, and she and Kyo realized only a fool would interfere. Therefore the only possible situation would be to leave, or to forget. The latter seemed to be the only solution as there was no real way of ensuring that the group would leave Middle Earth.

"But Sarah, there's also one other thing. The other world, our world, or perhaps not…you and I both have a theory on what has happened." This was true, back in school, Kyo and Sarah had often discussed and debated on ideas such as this. But this so far was the only one they could agree on. For every action, there are many possibilities as to what the reaction might be, who's to say that there would be only one reaction. Their theory, a common one, was that the universe was constantly expanding with parallel worlds in which all reactions would be lived out. The worlds were not linked though, but in their particular case, as the bus had plunged off the cliff, they were living out one of the possibilities, being transported to another world. Of course, there would be many other reactions, such as they all died, or they all survived, or on one of them survived etc. This is what had confused Sarah so much, and what had pushed her over the edge. Just the notion that this was possible and that she could be aware of it. Shaking her head, she asked quietly,

"How is this to be done?" Gandalf said nothing for a while, just staring off into nothingness. Then finally,

"There is a magic, a type of spell that can be cast in which all memories are lost except those that are true. You seem to be in you true form according to the pool of truth, so I am guessing, if this spell was cast on you, you would forget you previous life and only remember your life in this world."

"Yes, that would solve some of our problems, we would no longer remember the stories of our world about here, and wouldn't be able to interfere with fate," agreed Kyo.

"Only problem is that we have no memories of this world either, so…we would remember nothing…" finished Sarah.

"I am afraid so, but I will assure you, you would all be looked after with the uttermost care. You will still be know each other, but you friendships would have to be remade," said Gandalf.

'A thing not easily done,' Sarah thought to herself but out aloud,

"We have but no choice then. But they others must be informed of this though, we couldn't do this to them without their knowledge, it would be too...too…" she looked at Kyo for support but he couldn't meet her eye.

"What happens if they don't go willingly, what happens if they refuse and they tell somebody all they know before it happens. It's too much of a risk Sarah, we only told you because you had already realized," Sarah's eyebrows shot up!

"It was in your eyes, a sadness,". Sarah understood, it was the same sadness she had seen in Kyo's eyes.

"Leah though," she said to Kyo. Gandalf mistook her, thinking that she was talking about her friendship.

"Friendships can be reforged, they will never be truly lost between real friends!" but Kyo, who understood what she was talking about looked away once more. His heart was with Leah but she was completely unaware. He was afraid that if he lost this friendship with her, he'd lose all hope.

"What must be done must be done," he said, and they all rose up silently. They would take action swiftly Sarah knew, there wasn't much time to lose.


	24. Chapter 23: Goodbye Once More

A/N : wow, I've transferred most of my files onto my laptop, and I've just found this old story and I've decided to pick it up again. It will kill some time and amuse me in the process )

Disclaimer No idea why I'm writing this because I highly doubt I will ever upload this but I do not own anything related to LOTR except for my own characters.

Sarah hurried into her room, she knew there was no use in telling anyone, at least not yet and for perhaps another 1000 or so years, but she hastily began writing out notes on parchment. If she acted quickly, not all would be lost and she would regain some of her previous life. She wrote in note form, her childhood memories, the good and the bad, but nothing about LOTR. Then, she wrote out anything she could think of, anything that stuck in her mind about this place. Collecting these up, she thought of a place she could hide them. Only one place, the library! The corridors of Imlardis were dark and cold as she hurried along them. She knew that Gandalf would be soon aware of her plans so by the time she reached the library, she was out of breath. Through the grand doors she went and after making sure no body was about, she went into the secret library above. She selected out books she thought were interesting, and deposited each little note inside one book each. She had almost finished when she heard somebody else enter the library downstairs. Running up to where the folk tales were, she picked out the one Erestor had shown her, and deposited the last note inside. A single word was written on the parchment. She had barely managed to get back down to the entrance of the secret library and extinguish the light, when she heard somebody coming up along the passage. As discreetly as she could, she hid.

Erestor was aware of what was to happen, and knowing it was the only way, he let it happen. He felt that this was something he shouldn't include inside his notebook, just in case somebody stumbled upon it, much like last time, but he knew he ought to leave a reminder in there. Making his way to the library, he thought about Sarah and her friends. It was so bizarre that it might have been for the best, all the mischief they had gotten into, or rather, all of the mischief they had gotten him into. He couldn't believe himself, he had never acted this way before and he had suffered countless hours of teasing from the twins and Glorfindel. He knew that once they had forgotten everything, his life would be able to get back to normal, but now, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. In the library, he was aware of a slight noise above him, but it wasn't until he was almost at the entrance of the secret library above that he smelt the smoke of a candle being blown out. He was unsure as whether to continue or not, in fear that it might be Elrond, but his instincts told him that it wasn't Elrond, Elrond would have brought the candle down with him. Cautiously he entered and looked around. He was aware somebody was there, and he knew that the person knew he was aware of that. He had almost decided to walk straight in when he noticed a window slightly open. He moved over to close it but not before walking into the mysterious person.

Inwardly, Sarah groaned as she saw somebody looking around. She was afraid it was Gandalf but her eyes, dazzled by the brightness of the candle betrayed her and she couldn't see properly. A curtain behind her moved slightly and a cool breeze played along the back of her neck. 'Since when had that been open?' she wondered. She moved to close it quietly before the person noticed when they ran into her, obviously with a similar thing in mind. Tripping backwards, they person caught her neatly.

"Erestor," she breathed.

"Aye, you had me worried young one. I had no idea who was up here, I thought perhaps one of the twins might have discovered this place!" he said trying to keep the relief out of his voice. As his eyes adjusted thanks to the moonlight from outside, he noticed that Sarah was not herself, she was sweating slightly and out of breath.

"Are you alright m'lady?" he asked concerned.

"I am fine, and I will always be," she said as she winced, he hadn't realized she knew what was to happen.

"Very well, perhaps I should accompany you back to your quarters?" he asked once more. This would be the last chance of ever talking to the Sarah of old and he was in no hurry to waste the time but Sarah had other plans. She needed to get back to her room before what ever was to happen would happen.

"Thanks Lord Erestor, but I'll manage," she said. He looked confused at her formalness and almost taken back but he recovered.

"Before you do go then…" he managed to say before stopping. That moonlight was not a good thing. Especially when it played along Sarah's face while the breeze caused her hair to move. Shaking his head slightly, he knew better then to notice these things but it was impossible. The one person that made him laugh in good nature, was about to leave, and there was nothing he could do. He reached up for her cheek, but thought better of it and reached for her hand instead. His lifted it up to his lips and kissed it before nodding slightly and turning around. Touched by what had happened, and understanding that Erestor would be sad that she would remember nothing wished to make a clean break. Whispering a thankyou, she hurried out of the libraries and back to her room where she fell into a fitful sleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Tom, Dick or Harry?

A/N: That was the first half of the story. From here on now, as you can probably guess, Sarah and her friends will have no memory what so ever, of each other or of their past life. PuAHah, evil lil munchkin, aren't I ) Umm….I was afraid I'd get a little too sentimental with all that stuff because I really hate writing love stories, but lately, well, what can I say P ….

disclaimer I don't own anything, and Devonny belongs to the crazy guy over there that's grinning like a maniac!

Waking from a deep sleep, the girl looked around her. She was lying in the middle of a beautiful bed, in the middle of a beautiful room. She sat up and stretched, still looking around her. She had absolutely no idea where she was, but for the present time, she wasn't too worried. Climbing out of bed, she was still thinking about where she was when she caught site of a door just to the right. Curiously she opened the door and went inside, and almost squealed with delight because she had just discovered her bathroom. Straight away the bath was running and she went racing around to look for a towel and a change of clothes, with no luck with the latter, she decided she'd worry about the clothes later and she sat in the bath with a contented sigh as the steam and fragrances rose up around her.

It was some time before she sat up, wondering if she had momentarily fallen asleep. Her skin was just starting to wrinkle a little so she quickly jumped out and wrapped the towel around her. She walked back into her room wishing that she had found some clothes before, but the idea of a nice hot bath was too tempting. To her surprise, her bed had been made and there was some sort of gown lying on it. The soft material of the gown felt like gossamer silk beneath her finger tips so it wasn't long before she had put the gown on along with some undergarments she had found beside it. Her stomach grumbled. Grumbling herself, she went off in search of food, where ever that might be.

She had just rounded the corner of a long corridor when she almost bumped into somebody else. The stranger laughed presently as she unfolded her wings slightly to check that they were still ok.

"Hi, my name is Leah," she introduced. "What's yours?" Trying to think, she couldn't remember what her name was until suddenly, if a light had been turned on somewhere, she said,

"Sarah, sorry about that," and she laughed sheepishly. The other girl laughed as well.

"That's alright, the exact same thing happened to me just a few minutes ago. I bumped into this little hobbit guy, at least I thought he was a hobbit but now that I think about it, I'm not so sure…but anyway he asked who I was. Mental blank, and by the time I answered, he was already laughing at me. But not for long, I asked him what his name was and he couldn't remember, exact same thing!" The girl seemed happy enough to talk.

"Must be something in the water," replied Sarah as she grinned.

"Who knows, but I'm off to find myself some food!"

"In that case, I might join you, i'm starving!" Sarah said as her stomach grumbled again agreeing with her, so the two set off happily chatting away.

On the other side of the house, Elrond sighed slightly. Never had there been so much trouble in Imlardis, except for perhaps when his wife had been….but that was different still…anyway, he would just have to make sure everyone would be settled again, and then perhaps work out who they were, and what they would do here. Erestor obviously knew something about them because he often made comments about it, unlike his usual quiet self. But as their memories had been blanked out, Erestor probably wouldn't have any trouble with them what so ever. Now, if he could just think of a way to make sure that they wouldn't spend so much time with the twins, the Imlardis might be peaceful once more and with regards to that feast he had been preparing, he couldn't very well go on with it because they would have no memory of what they had done, and it wouldn't make sense to play a trick on them because of it, or rather, punish them he thought hurriedly to himself. He would only play tricks when he had lowered himself down to his sons' level, and hopefully, that wouldn't be anytime in the near future.

Before long, Sarah and Leah had bumped into another person. Giggling they casually introduced themselves and asked what his name was, hoping that he couldn't remember. Smoothly he answered,

"Kyo, my name's Kyo, nice to meet you" Looking slightly disappointed the girls said all that was needed leaving a slightly confused Kyo.

"Hm, I didn't think he would remember," said a miffed Leah.

"We have another chance coming up if that's any consolation," replied Sarah as she indicated at a person walking along the corridor in a daze. Once again, they introduced themselves and to their delight, the stranger stumbled in surprise and looked up at them.

"My name is um….." and she hesitated before saying, "Isabel"

"Isabel?" they asked simultaneously.

"Wait, no, Izzy, sorry about that," she said before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

"Well, I can't say much for her manners, but that's just given me a new idea, lets trick them into thinking their name is something else," Leah grinned mischievously. Sarah, grinning just as much nodded. The next person they bumped into didn't look as dazed as Izzy and he seemed almost surprised to see them.

"Good morning. My name is Leah and this is Sarah, what's your name?" As he paused for a second, this gave Sarah all the time she needed.

"It's Samuel isn't it? Or wait, wasn't it Greg?" Leah joined in by saying,

"Or maybe it's one of those more exotic names, Orlando, mmm or Timothy?"

"David, Jeremy, Jack or Geoffrey maybe?"

"Roger, Nicholas, Andrew or perhaps…..Jim?" Leah said as she tried to contain herself.

"I wish you no offence m'ladies, but those names are very strange to me. My name is Glorfindel," he conceded with a slight bow. As fate would have it, a servant ran past the little group before stopping to bow deeply to Glorfindel.

"My lord, there is a hobbit creating havoc in the kitchens. Say's his name is Jeff," Mentally cringing, Sarah and Leah excused themselves as politely as possible while Glorfindel followed the servant.

"Oh my god, he was a lord!" Sarah whimpered as she slapped her forehead.

"Right fools we made out of ourselves!" Leah agreed. The two looked at each other before bursting into a fit of hysterics.

"You shoulda seen your face when the servant bowed and addressed him?" Leah managed to say before dissolving into peels of laughter.

"I can't imagine it would have been worse then your face," Sarah retorted.

"Yes, well, your faces put together would have had even Lord Erestor laughing," a voice from behind them said.

"Although that hasn't been too surprising as of late," came another voice. Turning around, Sarah and Leah saw two identical twins. Deciding not to take their chances they bowed hastily and said in unison,

"My lords,"

"My my, we still have a lot to learn I see," Said one of the twins with a grin.


End file.
